Slightly Stupid
by supernaturaldh
Summary: Dean always thought of himself as ‘slightly stupid’ just smart enough to get the job done, just dumb enough to have to work at it. Hurt Sam, Big Brother Dean, and lots of other characters thrown in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Slightly Stupid**

**By supernaturaldh**

**Dean Winchester never thought he was the sharpest tool in the shed, nor was he dumber than a box of rocks either. He always thought of himself as 'slightly stupid'; just smart enough to get the job done, just dumb enough to have to work at it. Sam, on the other hand, well he was the smart brother, no if, and, or but, about it. Sam was the reader, the researcher, the thinker of the two, and hell, Dean liked that just fine. Yep, his brother could do all the hard stuff; he was just there for the coffee guzzling, beer drinking, pool shooting, kick ass fun; and of course, the butt whip'n finales that came at the end of every hunt. **

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Sam leaned back on the bench he was sitting on, the breeze blowing across his face. He steadied the newspaper, shaking it to straighten it out. He watched as his brother Dean, crossed the street, heading toward the local coffee shop. Sam's eyes roved up and down the empty street, ah, small town life, you gotta love it, he thought, his head turning downward and back to the 'Temple City Gazette". He glanced down the page focusing his attention on one small article that stood out among the rest. **

_**Mrs. Debra Bruno was taken to the local hospital last evening, when her car was involved in a hit and run accident. Mrs. Bruno called 911 from the accident scene. She advised she had swerved, and then hit something, just outside of Temple, Texas, at mile marker 131. Mrs. Bruno described the animal as lunging toward her windshield about 11:30 p.m. on her way home from work. The police report states, "The victims car impacted some type of animal on Highway 180". Mrs. Bruno, though shaken up, advised this reporter that the animal was covered with thick wooly hair, around six feet tall, and looked somewhat like a baboon. Police advise that there is no baboon prowling the woods outside Temple. This writer has his doubts, since there have been three such sightings in the last month along the same section of road. If I were you, I would steer clear of that area. **_

"**Here you go Francis, here's your fluffy mocha latte crap", Dean snickered as he handed the cup of coffee to his brother. He grabbed the plastic lid off his own cup and flung it in the trashcan. **_**What do they put those damn things on the cup for,**_** he thought**_**, a man wants to gulp his coffee, not sip it through a hole**_**. He pounced down on the bench next to Sam. His brother absently reached up to grab the cup of coffee from Dean, giving him a 'kiss my ass' grin as he did so. **

"**Yea, I found something", Sam slid the paper over to Dean's hand as he nodded toward the article, sipping his hot latte carefully. Dean pulled the newspaper beside him on the bench, watching his brother drinking his beverage. **_**Well most men didn't sip their coffee, but then again, most of the time, Sam acted like a girl. **_**Dean snickered silently at his little joke, happily skimming down the article that Sam had pointed out. **

**ooooooooooooooo**

**The Impala pulled slowly up to the curb, right next to mile marker 131 on Highway 180. The highway was empty, both directions, not a car in sight. The doors squeaked loudly as the boy's exited the car, both turning their heads to glance around the area, nothing looked out of place, unusual, out of the ordinary. Dean whipped out his EMF and flipped on the switch, slowly walking around to the front of the car. The screen was blank, no static, no motion, and no noise. The wind blew lazily across the grass, trees swaying in the cold breeze. Sam stepped up next to his brother, eying the EMF meter.**

"**Well, guess there isn't anything supernatural here". Sam's mouth curved up in a little grin, faint snicker passing his lips as he stared as his brother. Dean's hand was slapping the side of the EMF meter, eyes all scrunched, cursing under his breath. "Dean, it's not broke…Stop that". Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, stuffing the EMF meter back in his coat pocket. **

**After walking around the Highway marker three times, Dean heaved in a deep breath; eyes squinted up at his brother. Sam was now leaning on the Impala, stuffing his hands into his pockets for warmth, he looked from Dean out at the trees in the distance. **

"**Let's get outta here Sammy; I don't see anything worth looking at. Let's go find this witness, what's here name?"**

"**Debra Bruno". Sam stepped to the passenger door, sliding in the seat, the car engine roaring to life as his door slammed; tires sending dirt and rocks flying, Dean making a U-turn on the empty highway, heading them back toward Temple, the sun sitting over the treetops. **

**The car skidded in the dirty parking lot, dust whipping up behind the tires as it screeched into the empty spot. Dean laughed out loud as he read the name of the bar flashing in red lights just above the door 'Bum's Tavern'. **

"**Love the name of this bar", Dean smirked at his brother as he opened the driver's door, tugging his coat on as the door slammed close. **

**The cold November air whipped around Sam, causing a shiver to rack his lanky form. He grabbed his light weight jacket with both hands, pulling it closer up around his neck. He really needed a warmer coat, but kept forgetting about it, they moved around so much, he barely knew which town they were in, let alone what the weather was going to be. **

"**It's cold out here", Sam said as he took hasty steps behind his brother's short legs, both quickly heading toward the bar. The sun had gone down on the drive back, their trek to the highway marker a total waste of time. The night air was crisp and clear as the moon shined clearly on the parking lot, guiding them toward the waiting door. They both hoped that the conversation they were about to have with one, Debra Bruno, would help them to figure out what was happening out on Highway 180. **

**Pushing through the crowded bar, Dean found an empty table and scooted quickly into the chair, nodding at his brother to grab the other seat. Sam glanced around the hazy room, smoke hanging heavily in the air, Hank Williams Jr. playing on the juke box, bear bottles clanging amongst loud talking, rowdy customers. Sam was amazed, this place was hopping. **

**Dean watched as the feisty little waitress sauntered toward them, little cut off shorts barely covering her assets, low cut white tee blazing the name of the bar "Bum's Tavern" in just the right places. 'Holy crap', he mouthed to his brother as his wide eyes looked from the skimpily clad waitress to his brother. She stepped up into Dean, pressing slightly into his shoulder.**

"**What can I get you?" she drawled out in a deep southern accent. **

**Damn she smelled good. Dean leaned in and gave her his best flirty grin. "Two Bud's", holding up two fingers his grin broadened to a little smile as he nodded at the waitress.**

**God, his brother was just a piece of work, Sam thought, glancing from the well endowed waitress back to Dean's cocky grin. **

**She winked at Dean; "Sure", she drawled and turned to retrieve the beers from the bar. Sam shook his head as he watched his brother follow the waitress's backside swinging across the room. **

"**Okay, we need to find this Debra Bruno", Sam said as he looked at his brother, hastily snapping his finger in front of his face. "Dean…Debra Bruno, focus Dean….remember?" **

**Dean finally drew his eyes away from the waitress's backside to listen to his brother. **

"**Okay, Sammy, I get it, We'll just ask this little hot thing when she gets back". Deans' lips curled up at the edges, eyes flashing wickedly at his brother. **

"**Whatever" Sam shook his head and watched as the waitress shimmed her way back up to their table, two beers in her hands.**

"**Hey sweetie, Thanks", Dean leaned into her ear and yelled over the rowdy sounds of the bar. "Do you know Debra Bruno?" **

**The young waitress pulled away, wide eyes looking at Dean. "Yea, I know her." She stated flatly, eyes scrunching up into a questioning look. Sam noticed the waitress seemed uncomfortable with his brother's question, so he leaned in, wide smile on his face. "We're reporters from the Temple Gazette, we wanted to talk to her about her accident on Highway 180". **

**The young waitress shifted her feet, smiling warmly at Sam. "Oh, well, sure, that's my Aunt Debra right over there, behind the bar". **

**Sam and Dean followed her finger as she pointed to the elderly woman, big bust squeezed into a "Bum's Tavern" tee shirt, two sizes to small. Her hair teased way too much, heavy make up caked in layers, red lipstick on her overdrawn lips, yellow smoke tinged teeth lingering behind her red lips. **

**The waitress smiled and turned to wait on another table, while Dean leaned across to his brother. "I'll let you take this one", he snickered at Sam, bringing the beer up to his lips, gulping it down, trying hard not to laugh at the look on Sam's face.**

**Sam sneered at his brother, snatching his own beer off the table, he walked toward Debra Bruno without hesitating, he wanted to find out what was going on, and if it meant talking to the 'Dolly Pardon Want To Be', then so be it.**

**Sam grabbed a bar stool right in front of the busty bar maid, leaning across the bar, smiling warmly at her. "Debra Bruno" Sam's hazel eyes looked inquisitively at her. **

"**Yes Hon, what can I do for you". She leaned across the bar, laying her ample bosom on the top of the bar, cleavage right in front of Sam's face. He felt his face flush as he pulled back adjusting himself on the barstool. He glanced just over his shoulder, he could see his brother, laughing at him, tilting his beer up into a salute, he cackled at his Sam's predicament. Sam turned his eyes away from his exuberant brother, blowing out a long breath of air, causing the smoke from all the cigarettes to wave in his wake.**

"**Yes mame, my name is Sam Winkler; I work for the Temple Gazette. I wanted to know if you could tell me about the other night, what happened to you out on Highway 180." **

**Debra brought her hands up to here face, squashing up her own checks between her palms, eyes wide. Could this woman possibly lean any further across the bar, any closer to him, Sam wondered, as he looked her in the face. **

"**Oh Dear, it was awful. That thing just ran right out in front of me. I did not see it, it was dark, you know I was on the way home form work, and then there it was, right in front of the car. I hit it, I know I hit it, but when I calmed down, it was not there". She spoke in one long breath; Sam could tell she was nerve wracked from the entire experience. She laid a shaky hand down the bar, eyes staring over at Sam. **

"**What did it look like?" He hated to do it, but the concern for the woman's experience caused him to feel the need to help her. He put his hand down on her shaky hand. She smiled up at him, lipstick smeared on her teeth.**

"**It was a man, or something like a man. It was just standing in the road; I saw it right before my car hit it. It looked like a monkey, a hairy man…I just, I just don't know". **

**Sam patted her hand gently with his fingers. **_**Boy, his brother would never let this go, **_**he thought as he tried to comfort Mrs. Bruno. "It's okay, thanks for talking to me". Sam smiled up at the woman as he stood. She smiled warmly at him. **

"**You should talk to Tom Baldwin; he saw it too, not two weeks back". She nodded as she handed Sam a beer. "Drinks on me", she winked at Sam, her mouth moving but no words coming out. "You can pay me back later". Sam was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to get away from this woman. Her wordless voice scaring the crap out of him, the smile waned on his lips as he took a step back from the bar. **_**Holy Shit**_**, he thought, as he pulled away from her, hustling quickly back to Dean. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 2**

**By supernaturaldh**

**Sam stepped hastily back to the table where his brother sat, eyes wide, long legs tumbling over each other to get away from the bar and Debra Bruno. Dean was on his forth beer by the time Sam suddenly reappeared, sitting quickly back in the empty chair. Dean leaned into Sam's ear, eyes filled with curiosity. "Well, what did you find out?" **

"**Well", Sam heaved in a breath of air, wanting to steady the thudding of his heartbeat. His mind was racing, Debra Bruno had actually propositioned him, he was stunned, no words to express the knot he felt in his stomach. She had to be twenty five years older than him. That was just way more than his mind wanted to comprehend; he brought his beer up to his lips and guzzled it to the bottom. He glanced back over to the bar maid, her lips curling up into a big smile, teeth still smeared with lipstick, she winked at Sam, who quickly diverted his gaze back to his beer bottle. **

**Dean watched as Sam seemed to stumble back to their table. **_**Gees, Sammy can't hold his liquor**_**, he thought. Sam sat with a thud on the chair, an exasperated expression on his face. Dean noticed Sam seemed a little shaky, as he glanced quickly back to the bar, then gulped down his beer. Dean peered over his own beer from Sam to Debra Bruno. **_**Did she just wink at his little brother? Wait a minute**_**, he thought,**_** wait a minute**_**. Suddenly, the pieces all fell into place for Dean and a smirk appeared on his lips, beer spewing from his lips, he looked wide eyed back as Sam. **

"**Sammy, she did not, please…Tell me…Holy crap". He could tell by the look on Sam's face, he was right on the money. Dean's beer bottle banged down, table shaking, laughter ringing from his lips, shoulders heaving. "Holy crap", Dean wheezed out between laughs, tears welling up in his eyes. **

"**Shut Up". Sam glared across the table at his brother. "I need another beer". **

**Sam motioned for the waitress to come back to their table, Dean's body almost falling out of his chair, laughing uncontrollably. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Sam shifted in the bed, mind reliving the incident at the bar, over and over and over. Dean was snoring loudly on the other bed, he had drank way too much tonight, Sam knew his brother would have a major hang over in the morning. He pulled his hand up to his tired eyes, rubbing his finger and thumb above his eyebrows. He really needed to go to sleep, what was his deal; it wasn't like he was taking her up on her offer. He shuddered and pulled the blankets up closer to his chin, desperately trying to the get image of Debra Bruno's lipstick smeared teeth, and ample breasts out of his mind. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Dean Winchester's mouth felt like a dead animal had crawled in it and died. He drew his dry tongue up and over his teeth, did they feel soft? **

"**Dean" **

**His head felt like a snare drum was thumping away, his eyelids scrunching up.**

"**Dean"**

**He felt someone shake his shoulder, causing his head to throb harder.**

"**DEAN"**

**The voice was too loud. He knew it was Sam by the whinny way he said his name, as if whining was going to make him open his eyes.**

"**I got coffee". **

**Whining no, coffee yes; Dean blinked open his bleary eyes, bright light causing the pain in his head to rise to a loud bang. Casting a slow look up at his brother; he pulled his body to a sitting position, feet falling to the floor. His shoulders hunched, hand to his throbbing temple. His stomach felt queasy, his eyes blurry, his brain banging around in his head. He reached a shaky hand up and grabbed the cup from his brother. **

"**Thanks" he whispered.**

**Sam tipped the bottle of pain reliever up, letting three pills drop to his palm. **

"**Here", he nudged the pain pills to his brother's hand. Dean grabbing them and throwing them in his mouth, he continued to drink the coffee, room slowly coming into focus. **

**Sam flopped down in the chair by the bed, slipping his own coffee, grinning at his brother. **

"**What time is it?" Dean cast a fuzzy look at his brother.**

"**10:45" Sam reached out a crumpled bag to his brother. "Donut?"**

**Although Dean's stomach was not doing so well, he was also hungry, so he snagged the bag from his brother, pulling out the glazed donut and stuffing it in his mouth. **

"**HHMM ..." The coffee finally making its way to his brain, he was beginning to feel like Dean again. **

"**So, what did you find out last night, I don't think you told me, or I don't remember it?" Dean's eyes looked across to Sam, the same curious look on his face from the night before. **

"**Between the laughter, the 11 beers, or that was it at last count, and your little escapades with the waitress, I don't think you heard me." Sam stammered out in a bitter tone. **

"**Well, excuse the crap out of me, wanting to let loose and have some fun. You could use a little of that too, you know". Dean stood, shuffling slowly to the bathroom door, he muttered, "Shower", and slammed the door close. **

**Sam's shoulders tensed up, Dean was a nasty when he had a hang over. He heard the shower turning on, water running. He sighed, his brother had still not heard about his conversation with Debra Bruno, or the fact that there was another witness. Dean sure needed to take this hunt a lot more serious, Sam thought, as he grabbed the laptop, to check the address for Tom Baldwin. **

**Dean shivered and turned the shower as hot as he could stand. He rolled his head around on his neck, pressing both hands to the cool tile of the wall. He felt the water pellet his skin, warm trickles running down his face, across his shoulders and down his chest. He knew he should be more interested in the hunt, but he got tired of never kicking back, having fun. Sam was such a downer sometimes, hunt, hunt, hunt, he needed to learn to give it a rest every once and a while, enjoy life, stop being so damn serious all the time. They could have fun, and hunt evil, no one said they couldn't do both.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The drive to Tom Baldwin's house was silent. Dean's dark sunglasses covering his pale hung over features. Sam had insisted on driving the Impala, allowing Dean to lounge on the passenger seat, head lolling on the headrest. Finally, Dean broke the silence.**

"**So, this guy, Tom Baldwin, he has supposedly seen this creature too?" He grimaced as the car hit a pot hole, "Be careful, dude". **

"**Shut up" Sam stated flatly, never taking his eyes off the road. "Yes, according to Debra, he has". **

**Dean's lips curled up at the edges. "So, you two on a first name basis now". **

"**Whatever" Sam gripped the steering wheel tighter, glaring at his brother, and back to the road, he could not help noticing the smirk on Dean's face. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 3**

**By supernaturaldh**

**The sleek black Impala slid to a stop in front of Temple City Hardware; Sam turned off the ignition, and punched his brother in the shoulder. Sam had done all the research, Dean had been hung over, sleeping the morning away, it was starting to become apparent to Sam; that Dean was of little use right now, the urge to have fun, far outweighing his need for the hunt. After looking on the internet, Sam determined that Tom Baldwin was Assistant Manager of the only hardware store in Temple, and another witness to the strange sightings out on Highway 180.**

**The stopping of the car engine stirred Dean, his eyelids flipping open from his sleepy hung over doze; he winced as Sam punched him in the shoulder, rubbing his arm, casting a glare at Sam through his dark sunglasses. The ride from the motel to the hardware store had been a quiet one, Dean figured Sam was a little pissed off at him; could it be the remarks he kept making about the bar, the night before, and Debra Bruno? Ah, it was so much fun to be the big brother, Dean grinned to himself, grabbing the passenger door, slinging it open with a loud creak, he shuffled out of the car. His eyes gazing over at Sam, who walked silently next to him, face scrunched up like he was eating a lemon. **

"**Lighten up there Sammy, I was only kidding. You got to admit though, that stuff last night was funny". **

"**Yea, real funny, gave me nightmares". Sam shivered, as a slight pink tint rose up over his cheeks, eyes moving quickly down to the tops of his shoes, long bangs falling across his face. **

**Dean grinned; embarrassing his brother was way too much fun. He slapped Sam on the back causing him to peer up at his brother, long hair hiding his eyes; lips pursed in a tight grimace. **

**The door opening caused the loud chiming bells to ring in Dean's head; he let out a little moan, hand pulling up to his forehead. Sam's lips curled up in a small grin, **_**Oh, hangovers are such a bitch**_**. The hardware store was practically empty, except for the one very large man, dressed in hunting shirt, standing behind the counter. **

"**Hello, we're reporters from the Temple City Gazette. We are looking for Tom Baldwin?" Sam stepped up to the counter, eyes blinking innocently at the large man. **

"**You got him, what can I do for you boy's today?" **

**Dean gave the man the once over, he looked to be in his late forties, over six foot tall, and weighed in at a good 240. This was not a little guy, he mused. He thought about asking a question or two, but it seemed that Sam had this covered; all he wanted was to keep his headache at a manageable level. Smiling, he spied a bench in the corner, shuffling quickly over to it; he plopped down, arms crisscrossing on his chest, eyes watching his brother. Yep, he thought, as he sunk his body further down on the bench, Sam had this all under control. **

**Sam glanced over at his brother and back at Tom Baldwin, his head shaking in disbelief, Dean was totally useless on this hunt.**

"**So, my partner and I are writing a story for the paper about the strange occurrences out on Highway 180; we heard you had an encounter with it". Sam smiled up at the man, his eyes taking in the fact the large man's color drained from his face, and he seemed nervous when he started talking. **

"**Yea…yea….I saw it. I …ah…I was hunting out off Highway 180, around mile marker 132. I have some property and I deer hunt". He nodded at Sam, a noticeable shaking in his speech. **

"**It was early a.m., around 4:45, and I was up in my deer stand, a deer came by, I had shot it. I was climbing out of my stand to go get the deer, and I saw it; whatever it is". He heaved in a shaky breath, and continued. "It was huge, and heading toward my deer. It was gray with huge hind legs, a rounded head. It got to my deer; it stood up; sniffing in the air, like it smelled me". **

**Tom Baldwin brought his hand up and ran it through his crew cut, eyes shifting from Sam to Dean, and back to Sam. **

"**It was big, as tall as me when it stood up. Then, it was running at me on all fours, scared the crap out of me. I was going to shoot at it, but I did not have time, it ran really fast. I hurriedly climbed back up into my stand. I watched as the creature, or what ever the hell it was, ate my deer, hide and all. It circled around under my stand for a long time, finally, around noon, it left. I stayed up there till dusk, when it never came back; I got the hell out of there". **

"**Mr. Baldwin, do you mind if we go out to your property and check it out?" Dean stood as he spoke, attention totally on Tom Baldwin, he walked over and stood beside his brother. Sam glanced over and Dean, and then returned his gaze to Tom Baldwin.**

"**Sure, I won't be going up there again; not anytime soon. Thing scared the shit out of me". Baldwin grabbed a pencil and paper off the counter and began to scribble on it. "Here's the address, the property has a barbed wire fence, and no trespassing signs posted on along the road front. You can't miss it, right between mile markers 130 and 132". **

"**Thanks" Dean smiled up at the large man, reaching out and taking the paper from his hand, they both turned to leave the hardware store. **

"**Be careful out there". Tom Baldwin wiped his large hands down the front of his camouflage shirt in a nervous motion, as he watched the two reports exiting the store. **_**God, please be careful! **_** His mind was screaming at the reporters, fear gripping his chest. **

"**Chupacabra". Dean and Sam both said in unison, the hardware store doors swinging closed behind them. Sam's eyes were wide, mind struggling to remember anything they knew on hunting a chupacabra. Dean's hand pushed him toward the passenger door, snatching the keys from his hands. **

"**I'm driv'n". Dean was no longer hung over, the desire to hunt and kill this monster causing his step to quicken, his blood to pump fiercely through is veins. **

**ooooooooooooooooooo **

**It was after 2:00 when the Impala pulled off the highway, tires squealing from the pavement to the dirt, car sliding to a stop. Both brothers glanced around the field, past the clearing, to the tree line, the barb wire fence, 'no trespassing' signs hanging crookedly on every post. Dean opened the trunk as Sam pulled on his jacket, zipping it up, he quickly joined his brother at the rear of the Impala. Dean grabbed items from the trunk, handing them to his brother; gun, silver bullets, flashlight, gloves.**

"**Gloves?" Sam's eyebrows scrunching up, a little frown passing across his face. **

"**Its frick'n cold out here dude, put them on". Dean slammed the trunk closed, Sam rolled his eyes. **

"**Humph". W**_**as Dean always going to treat him like a baby?**_** He stuffed the gloves in his pocket. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The wind moaned through the trees, the metal of the tree stand creaking, slowly swaying in the gusts, the cold air whining as it creaked through the corners of the shaky framework, chilling Sam to the bone. He looked over at Dean, who seemed to be perfectly happy, just sitting, waiting, eyes squinting in the crisp air. It had been over three hours of sitting, eyes fixated on the trees, the ground. The sun was staring to slowly fall behind the tree line, hazy steam rising from the ground. Suddenly, Dean raised his gun, right eye squinting shut, he lined up the scope and pulled the trigger. Sam watched as the deer fell to the ground, killed instantly by his brother's bullet. **

"**Dean, what'cha do that for?" Sam whined, his breath coming out in puffs of air.**

"**Well, it's going to be dark soon; I wanted to see if this damn creature would make an appearance. Maybe, it's hungry". Dean sat the gun back by his side, eyes watching where the deer lay in a lump on the ground. **

"**Oh", Sam whispered softly, he hated hunting animals, it was just wrong. He shuffled his hands in his jacket, fingers touching the gloves, he smiled, glad his brother had made him bring them, he fumbled cold fingers, eagerly wanting to extract them and put them own his cold hands. **

"**Look" Dean whispered in a quick breath. **

**Sam stopped his motion, hands pulling his gun up to his chest, eyes glaring out through the side of the tree stand, hovering just past the deer, a large object stood, head cocked at an angle, nostrils flared out, eyes piercing through the graying light. **

"**I got it". Dean murmured, raising his gun to his shoulder, holding it steady, he slowly pulled the trigger. **

**A high pitched scream rung through the trees, as the Chupacabra swayed on its hind legs, and then slumped to the ground, motionless. **

"**Love them silver bullets". Dean let out a little giggle as he winked at his brother, he grabbed for the hatch and pulled it open so that they could exit the tree stand.**

**Sam shook his head as he followed his brother down the rickety ladder to the ground, both walked slowly over to the Chupacabra, Dean's gun poking at it, grin widening on his lips. **

**The next moment was a blur to Sam; Dean poking the Chupacabra and then flying past him and melting into the ground. Sam's finger pulling the trigger of his gun as the animal hoisted him high in the air and slung him full force into a tree. His limp body sliding to the ground with a thud, as the air left his lungs, and a bright white light closed in around him. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 4**

**By supernaturaldh**

**Dean's eyelashes fluttered, squinting, he peered into the darkness. He blinked slowly, a breath heaving from his chest. He laid perfectly still, his body aching, his senses slowly beginning to work. He felt chilled, damp, as his eyes gleamed up at the stars twinkling above him, the moon hanging just behind the tree. **_**God the sky was beautiful**_**. He let out another gasp of air and watched it waft up above his head, a cold mist disappearing into the night. **_**Why was he on the ground?**__** What was that awful smell?**_** His mind shifted into overdrive, **_**think, think, think. He was hunting, no, no, that's not right, they were hunting. Wasn't Sam was with him? **_**He felt fuzzy, overly dazed, and confused. Suddenly, his mind registered that it was night, it was cold, and he was lying on the ground. Guiding his hand to the cold ground beside him, he rolled to his side, pain shooting up his left leg, and down through his toes. "Damn" he muttered as his free hand gripped his kneecap. **_**What's wrong with my ankle?**__**Shit. **_**He squinted his eyes to see into the darkness as the aroma of …**_**What the hell was that smell? Okay, Dean, get a grip here, what happened? **_**Reaching his hand away from his throbbing leg, he instinctively grabbed the flashlight he always put in his pocket, thrusting it out and abruptly turning it on. The light beam settled toward the smell, Dean's nose scrunched up, **_**Gees that was an awful freaking smell**_**. There, in the middle of his light beam, a massive gray creature lying on the ground, not six feet away from him, hairy chest bloody, a distinct bullet hole on the it's forehead, blood draining down its ugly face. **

**Suddenly, Dean's chest hitched up as a struggled to pull in air, the memory of everything assaulting his brain. **_**Where the hell was Sam?**_

"**SAM…SAMMY". His voice was taught, a high pitched wale as his mind raced, the Chupacabra, the gun shot to it's chest, poking the creature with his gun, **_**Stupid ass, what was I thinking?**_

**He hastily pushed himself up, he had to find Sam. The waves of pain in his leg were causing sweat to build up on his face as he staggered, putting his weight on his good ankle, to a standing position.**

"**SAMMY". **

**In desperation he swung the flashlight around the woods; the darkness crowding him in, his heart beating in his chest like a drum. His eyes searched the ground, straining to see, hectically looking for his little brother. He stepped up beside the Chupacabra, dragging his left leg as he went, eyes never leaving the light beam as it scanned the area. **_**Sam, where are you?**_

**He squinted as the light glimmered on a gun, Sam's gun, lying on the ground. He shuffled toward it, flashlight still bouncing around, eyes keenly surveying the area. He stopped, air coming out in one big gasp. **_**Oh God**_**. He found Sammy. **

**Without giving a thought to the pain in his leg, Dean raced to his brother. Steadying himself with his hand on the tree, he fell to his knees, thudding on the ground by Sam. He laid the flashlight down on the grass, shinning up toward the tree, he gave his brother a quick once over. He noticed the dark bruising, cut, and large lump right above his brothers right eye, blood running down his face, and disappearing under the collar of his jacket. **_**Not Good**_**. His fingers reaching out for Sam's face, he felt cold to the touch; his body lightly shivering. Dean brushed the long bangs from his brothers closed eyes, placing his fingers on his neck, he felt a steady thump. **_**Thank God**_**. Glancing down his brother's torso, he saw the rips in his jacket, just above his stomach, crimson strips crossing his right side, just over his ribs. **_**Really Not Good**_**. Sam seemed to be struggling as air gurgled each time he took a breath. **_**Bad**_**. Dean leaned into Sam's ear, speaking softly in a whisper, the night air still, his voice the only sound. **

"**Sammy, open your eyes…"**

_**Was that Dean? Why was he so cold his bones ached?**_** He knew he should open his eyes, find the blanket he must have kicked to the floor in his sleep, but his eyes seemed to not want to cooperate. **_**Maybe his brother would put the blanket back over him**_**. He felt numb; his head felt heavy, throbbing, his ears ringing. **_**Why was he so tired? **_

"**Sammy, I mean it, Wake Up!" Dean's voice was forceful; he blinked back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. **

**Sam's eyes opened slowly, the dim light making it hard for him to focus on his brother's face. **_**Why did it hurt to breath? **_**His head lolled to the side and into Dean's arm as he attempted to gain control of his senses, realizing he could not get enough air, panic began rising up in his face, eyes going wide as he struggled against the pain in his chest. **

"**Dea…"**

"**I'm right here Sam, easy, take it easy, breath slow, calm down…Sam, calm down". **

**Sam listened to his brother, although he could not seem to get his face into focus, he felt comfort in Dean's voice, his eyes slowly closing.**

"**No SAM, don't go to sleep".**

"**What's that sm...smell?" Sam's eyes were closed, his voice was slurred, his nose was wrinkled up; a grin quirking across his lips as a large shiver racked his body. **

**Dean gave his brother a light shake. A grin crossing his lips as Sam opened his eyes, lazily looking at him. **_** His brother was going into shock**_**. Dean gently laid Sam's head back down on the ground and shimmed out of his leather jacket, lying it across his brother's shoulders, tucking it in around him.**

"**No De…an, you need …" **

"**No Sam, you need my coat. Don't worry, I'm going to get some twigs and start a fire. I got matches. " Dean shook the little box in his hand and Sam could see his lips curl up in a small smile. He pushed himself up and off the ground, hand resting on the tree, steadying himself, visibly limping.**

"**You Okay?" Sam whispered as Dean limped out of his line of vision, the darkness slowly closing in around him. **

"**Fine, just a twisted ankle, no biggie". Dean spoke into the air, not looking back as this brother. A few moments went by; Sam heard the breaking of tree limbs, the stacking of branches, and the flick of a match.**

"**Sam, stay awake, or I'll have to kick your ass". Dean's voice echoed in the trees, Sam smiled, gazing at the stars above him, struggling to keep his eyes open and air in his lungs. **

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**The fire was stoked, flames flickering in the dark night as Dean pulled Sam up and placed his head on his lap. Sam grimaced, a slight moan escaping from his lips, air gurgling in his chest, as he gazed at his older brother.**

"**Sam, we can't get out of here till morning, it's too dark, and the car, it's about two miles away". **_**Not sure how we will get there. **_** Dean's hand rubbed his leg, the throbbing pain was getting worse. "Sam, I need to check your head and chest out".**

"**Mmmmm 'Kay" Sam voice was weak, a low whisper that Dean strained to here. **

"**Can you hold the light Sammy?" Dean placed the flashlight in his brother's left hand, curling his fingers around it, placing his arm up and over his stomach. "That's good, hold it right there". Dean nodded at his brother. **_**God, he looked so young".**_

"**Mmm Hmm" Sam murmured, his bleary, innocent eyes looking up at Dean, the look Dean remember when he was a small child. The 'you're my older brother, so you can fix this' look. **

**Dean tenderly wiped the blood from his little brothers temple, face, neck. Sam twitched under his ministrations, pain etching across his face. **

"**This cut's not so bad Sam, just needs like three stitches. See what happens when you hit a tree, not smart kiddo. I'm going to put some butterfly bandages on it, till we can get back to the motel and I can stitch it up".**

**The flashlight wavering as Sam's eyes drooped shut.**

"**Sammy" Dean lightly patted his check, Sam's eyes darting back open. **

"**Sorry", he mumbled. **

**Dean finished up the butterfly bandages and softly laid Sam's head back down to the ground. He reached down and took the flashlight from his brother's hand. **

"**You warmer now?" Dean queried as he moved to his brothers side, hand pressing gently on Sam's shoulder.**

**Sam nodded his head at his older brother. Dean noticing he was struggling just to get air. **

"**Okay, I need to check those ribs out". **

**Dean picked up the leather jacket and placed it beside his brother, unzipping Sam's jacket, his shaky fingers pulled up his brother's torn shirt. Three large gashes decorated his brother's chest. He held the flashlight in closer, so he could get a good look. The bruising was evident, it looked like Sam had a least two broken ribs, dark and puffy skin under the cuts. He shook his head and sighed, running the antibiotic cloth wipe across Sam's wounds, wiping off the blood, he stopped when he heard his brother gasp. He glanced up at Sam's face, seeing panic, his eyes going wide as he struggled to get in air. **

"**Sam…" Dean reached both hands up and grabbed his brother's arms. **

"**Sam, calm down, breath, breath, in, out, slow…Sammy…slow". **

"**Can't breathe…De…"**

"**Shhhh, it's okay". Dean pulled Sam's shirt back down and laid his leather jacket back over his brother, tucking it in. He placed his hand on his little brother's cheek, thumb rubbing small circles. **

"**Calm down Sammy…I'm right here, it's okay….Shhhh". **

**Sam felt the cold night against his chest, Dean looking intently at him, letting out a little sigh, Sam didn't think Dean meant for him to hear. The sudden, sharp pain across his right side made him gasp. God…god…god, it hurt, can't breath, no air, no air. He felt panic rise up in his chest as it pressed on his lungs, Dean grabbing him tightly. He struggled to listen to Dean's steady voice, soothing tone against the pounding in his ears, the thumping of his heartbeat. **

"**Calm down Sammy…I'm right here, it's okay….Shhhh". **

**He felt Dean's hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch. Dean always made him feel better, made him believe everything was okay. He felt Dean's thumb making small circles on his cheek, soothing, comforting, as the air made its way back to his lungs, his mind drifted, remembering this motion from his childhood, he relaxed, eyes blinking slowly, he smiled at Dean. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 5**

**By supernaturaldh**

**Dean sat with his back leaning against the tree, eyes glazing at the fire, it was dying down to embers, he needed to get up, add some more wood, but he was tired, struggling just to keep his own eyes open, let alone Sammy's. Knowing the sun would be coming up soon, he pulled Sammy closer up in his arms, bodies providing the warmth they both needed. It was cold out, but warmer than before. The last time he checked, it was around 3:45 a.m. He had been talking to his brother for a couple of hours now, shaking him gently when he felt him nod off to sleep. If he could just keep them both warm and awake till the sun came up, they could try to get out of this mess. He had tried his cell phone numerous times throughout the night, no signal. **_**Why the hell have the damn thing, if you can't use it when you need it! **_**The painful throbbing in his ankle was making him very uncomfortable, as long as he sat still, it wasn't so bad, beside, Sam was much worse off, so, he simply moved the pain to the back of his mind, storing it there till he could deal with it. **_**Take care of Sammy. **_**His little brother moaned in a low whisper, lolling his head to the other side of Dean's chest. **

"**Shhh, it's okay, I gotcha". Dean brushed his callous finger across Sam's check as his brothers eyes fluttered open to look slowly up at him, seemingly dazed, his trusting stare piercing through the darkness to Dean. Sam felt warm to the touch, Dean reached his hand down and pulled up the flashlight; flicking it on, he shined it at an angle, the slight glow illuminating Sam's face, his eyes seemed to be equal, but he couldn't be sure; it was too dark to really tell. **

"…**.M'cold? Sam nuzzled his body into Dean's chest, his voice quivering, his tone confused. **_**Damn, he's got a fever**_

**Flicking the flashlight off, Dean rubbed Sam's arms vigorously hoping the friction would provide some warmth to his brother. "You're okay…Shhhh", he whispered; his face nuzzled into Sam's ear, he pulled his arms tighter around him. Tilting his head, he placed his chin on the top of Sam's smooth hair, shushing sounds coming from his lips. **

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Dean didn't know when he fell asleep, but, the next thing he knew he was dozing on the tree; Sammy curled up against his shoulder, Dean's arms still wrapped tightly around his lanky frame. The sun was warm on his face, his eyes fluttering open. **_**Shit, I feel asleep. **_**Suddenly aware of Sam, he attempted to scoot his body up, taking a gangly Sam with him. **

"**Sam?" he pulled his brother with him, attempting sit them both up straighter, the pain shooting up his leg to his knee, he grimaced, looking at his brother's face. Sam furrowed up his brow as Dean shook him, whimpering, his head lolling right, then left, nudging against Dean. He looked pale, face drawn up in a pain laden frown, breathes heaving in and out with the same gurgling sound in his chest from earlier. He reached his hand down and placed it on his brother's face, feeling the heat coming off of him in waves. **

"**Sammy, wake up, we need to get out of here". He held his brother's shoulders as he leaned him up bodily against the tree, gently holding him there. He watched as his brother's sleepy eyes opened, fever giving them a hazy look. "Hey kiddo".**

"…**ean? His eyes open at half mast; he blinked as he looked at his brother. He attempted to shift away from his brother's grasp, pain radiating through his body, air wheezing into his chest. "Ump" the only sound he could force from his lips, as he veered back into Dean's hands, slumping back against the tree. **

**Once his brother was situated back against the tree, Dean stood, hand leaning on the trunk, eyes tearing up, pain in his ankle spiking to a peak, as it made it's way to his brain. **_**Boy that sure as hell hurts. **_**Sam's eyes blinked up at his brother, attempting to clear is vision. **

"…**Leg. Kay?" leaning his head toward Dean's leg.**

"**Fine, I'm fine Sam" Dean hissed out as he blinked back the tears from his eyes. Sam wanted to argue with Dean, wanted to make him take care of himself, but he was too fuzzy, his head pounding, his chest aching with each pull of air. He knew his brother's ankle must be bad for Dean to even acknowledge it, normally, he ignored any pain, stout upper lip attitude, he inherited from their Dad. Sam nodded slowly, tongue licking his parched lips.**

"…**ater?" Sam whispered little puffs of air floating around his lips. He leaned back against the tree, eyes blinking slowly, looking at his brother. **

"**No water Sammy, I'm Sorry".**_** Dean angrily berated himself, stupid, stupid, stupid. What was wrong with him, how could he have taken things his Dad always taught him for granted? Look at the mess they were in. Never again, Never." **_

**Sam licked his parched lips again, eyes closing slowly, breathes heaving down his dry throat. He attempted to make saliva come into his mouth, but it only made his thirst more predominant. **_**Ignore it, you are not that thirsty**_**. He could hear the anger radiating from his older brother's voice, stress inflected in his tone as he said the word 'sorry'. **

"**It's okay" Sam whispered.**

"**Okay, Sam, we are getting out of here… NOW". Dean's voice rose to a loud roar as he leaned down, pulling Sam to a sitting up position, he guided his arms into the leather jacket and zipped it. Putting his hands under his brother's arms, Dean pulled Sam to a standing position, both of them swaying with the motion. Sam let out a little gasp, the sudden movement, causing his head to swim, white dots dancing in his vision, the pain radiating across his chest. He hung on desperately to Dean, who held on desperately to the tree. **

**Dean was pissed, so pissed at himself. **_**What the hell was he doing while Sam was researching this hunt? Why did he not even bring water? Jesus Christ, his Dad would be so mad at him, for lugging his brother out here unprepared. **_**The anger with himself rolled over him like a fog bank, constricting his chest. **_**He was getting his brother out of here….NOW!! He would disregard the pain in his leg, his ankle. **_**He bent down and pulled his brother up to a standing position, Sam's heavy body leaning into him as his ankle sent a large pain up and down his leg. He wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulder, as he put all their weight on both his feet. **_**If he had to drag his and Sam's ass out of here, he would do it. **_**Lips pinched together in a tight line. **_**No pain, no pain, ignore it.**_

**They staggered past the smelly Chupacabra, Sam hanging on to his brother like he was a lifeline, attempting to move his own feet, his mind was jumbled. **_**Where were they going again?**_

**Dean grimaced as the sweat grew quickly on his brow. **_** He would not stop, no stopping, got to get Sammy out of here. **_**He plowed ahead, dragging his brother, his ankle now numb, Sam leaning more and more into him with every step. Suddenly, his boot hit a tree stump, catching and causing them both to tumble toward the hard ground, as pain radiated up his ankle, through his knee, and on up to his hip, Dean let out a little yelp; arms clutching at Sam, attempting with all his strength to save his little brother from hitting the cold damp earth. **

**Sam felt himself falling, his brothers fingers tightening around his wrist, the back of the leather coat. He knew this was going to be bad, his foggy mind registering that he was going down. He reached a hand out to stop the fall, and then the pain; he would have screamed, but, the white hot pain overcame him, his body struggling for air. He saw Dean as he impacted, his eyes rolling up behind his lids, the pain unbearable, he thudded against the grass. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 6**

**By supernaturaldh**

**The pain in his head was the first thing he became aware of, a low throbbing ache, just behind his ear, radiating around the front of his face, and stopping just behind his eyes. He gave his head a slight shake, hoping to ease the pounding that was waking him up; he just wanted to go back to the emptiness of the dark. The low, dull pain shooting up his leg, to his knee, was a totally different issue. His toes were numb; actually his entire foot was numb. **_**What the hell**_**? His leg felt like it was not connected to that appendage. Hovering on the edge of semi-consciousness, he attempted to open his heavy eyes, lids refusing to budge. He rolled slowly to his back, the cold air attacking through his flimsy shirt and thermal tee with a vengeance. **_**Damn it's cold here**_**. His head gave a vicious throb, as did his leg, and he blinked his eyes open, staring straight up at the waving tree limbs above him. He attempted to reel in his wayward thoughts, through his blurry head. **_**Where was he?**_

**Sudden awareness came rolling back to him in an instant. **_**Chupacabra, ankle, Sam…. Where was Sam? **_**He heaved his breath in, pulled his head up, and craned his neck against the cold hard ground. His eyes were foggy; he gazed around the area, landing instantly on his brothers still form, lying not three feet from him. **

"**Sammy", his voice whispered, he turned himself on his stomach and pulled his shaky body over to his brother's side, leg aching as his drug it along on the grass.**

"**Sam?" he touched his ice cold fingers to his brothers face. **_** Jesus, he's so cold. **_** His brother seemed to be like an iceberg. He placed his hand under Sam's chin, turning his head slightly, so he could look at him, rubbing his thumb across Sam's flushed cheek, his own warm breath causing Sam's long bangs to flutter in its wake. **

"**Sammy…come on, Sammy?" He could feel his brother's soft wheezing blowing against his fingers, every breath seeming to be a struggle. **_**Was that blood in his mouth, on his lips**_**? Dean laid his weary forehead on his brother's shoulder, short hair brushing his brother cheek, tears rimming up in his eyes. **

"**Please Sammy", his voice begging. He felt Sam's eyes twitch, raising his head up, a gentle hand patting his little brother face. **

"**Sam, wake up, open you eyes…Sammy".**

**Sam felt it, something was touching his cheek, making a little tickle, so he squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to make it go away. His head felt heavy, thudding to the beat of his own heart, his mouth was dry, humming ringing in his ears. W**_**ho was saying his name?**_** His mind was blissful, the fuzzy whiteness was nice, but the voice just kept nagging at him. His brain began to register; the voice belonged to Dean; who was relentlessly calling his name. **_**Leave me alone, I'm sleeping. **_** He stirred from his white nothingness, as a wave of pain hit him, an onslaught so huge, it threatened to overtake him. He didn't want to be here, wanting to return to the peaceful white nothingness. He gasped, struggling for air, a drowning sensation coming over him; his eyes blinked open wide, looking confusedly into Dean's face. His arms grasped his chest, panic overtaking him, chest heaving, coughing, wheezing, he rolled to his side; choking, gagging, specs of red flying out from his lips, spattering on the dead grass. **_**Air, he needed air.**_

"**God, Sammy", Dean leaned in, arm wrapping around his brother's shoulder, steady hand clasping the back of his brothers neck, comforting, holding him steady. **

"**Easy, Sam, slow breaths….Sam, its okay". **

**Sam's body felt so heavy. His eyes blinked at his brother, his lids too weak to hold open. He's head lolled slowly toward the ground, his arms trying, unsuccessfully, to push himself up. He felt his self being tugged into Dean's arms, into his brother's warm embrace. He felt Dean shuffling, scooting himself underneath him, his head lying against Dean's chest. He struggled to get air in his lungs, pain radiating every time he took a breath, his body shivering uncontrollably. **

"**Dean" he murmured, breath hitching up in a painful wince, air not quite making it into his lungs. He was so tired. He would just rest here for minute, somewhere between wakefulness and sleeping. **_**Dean had him, it was okay; Dean said so**_

**Dean looked down at his little brother. He ran his calloused hand through his little brother's hair, as he heard Sam whimper, struggling to breath. He continued the calming motion with his fingers, remembering, when Sam was a child, how this single motion always calmed him down. **

"**Shhhh, it's okay Sam, it's gonna be okay". Sammy slumping into his brothers grasp, eyes lazily blinking closed. **

**Dean shook his head, anger radiating up to tighten in his chest. **_**What a freaking mess. **_**He looked from his brother's face to the forest around them. T**_**hey had not gone twenty feet; he could still see, and smell, the damn Chupacubra. **_**His leg was throbbing, his boot felt so tight on his foot, his ankle, he thought it might burst out of its confines. He could hear his father's angry voice in his head, as the breeze blew past him, hands clinging to his little brother. **_**Dean, what the hell are you doing? Sammy is your number one priority. Always take the proper steeps to make sure he is okay. If you go on a hunt, be careful, be prepared. **_**Sighing, anger at himself for not keeping his head in the game, he brushed the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. **_**Never again.**_

"**I'm sorry, Sammy" he whispered, his voice carrying on the wind. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Tom Baldwin pulled his Dodge Ram into the grass, right up next to the sleek black Impala, switching off the engine, he glanced around the area. He quickly opened his door, grabbing his shotgun off the gun mount, checking to make sure he had bullets; he sat the gun up against the truck. He quickly shimmed his large frame into his coat and gloves. He glanced at his cell phone, no signal, as usual. He hated that his cell phone never worked when he was out here, he threw it back to the truck bench seat as he stuffed some water, a blanket, first aid kit, and hand warmers in his backpack; throwing it over his shoulder, he slammed the door. It was nearly 9:30 a.m. and he had hoped when he got here, his concerns for the two young reports would have been put to rest, no such luck. Seeing the black car, frost on the windows from the night before, caused his concern to rise to fear. **

**He had not really planned on coming back out here, his brief encounter with the big ugly monster was more than enough for him, but, upon waking this morning, it was all over the news. Another unlucky person had encountered the creature, killed early this morning; two mile markers up. He was overcome with concern, when the news had announced a creature had mauled one hunter to death; the other barely escaping, his buddy killed right in front of him. He was very relieved, when the news showed the young hunter, he was not one of the two reports he had talked to yesterday. The urge to come out here, make sure they were not in the area, not on his property, had overcome him. His disappointment that the car was here, they were still here, caused his heart to skip a beat. He let his eyes scan the area as he walked hesitantly, gun at the ready, toward his tree stand. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Dean's head fell lightly toward his chest, he jarred it quickly back up to an upright position, eyes glancing around the wooded area as he pulled his little brother in closer, for heat. **_**Yea sure, his brother would be so disappointed; he was missing this 'chic flick' moment. **_**Sam had passed out about an hour ago, Dean attempting to wake him, then deciding, Sam was breathing easier when he was unconscious, his panic at bay. Sam was feverish, sweat accumulating on his brow, wheezing growing loader with every breath. **

**Dean reached in his pocket for the fifteenth time and pulled out his cell phone, looking for any reception. **_** Shit. **_**He stuffed the phone back in his pocket. He knew he had to do something, go for help, get them out of here, Sam needed a hospital. His mind racing he struggled to put a plan together, knowing at some point, he would have to leave his brother alone. He figured if he got a tree limb to lean on, he could limp back to the car, maybe his phone would work, if not, he would have to drive down the road and hope he found someone. A tightening in his chest caused him to gasp; he did not want to leave his little brother, alone, in the woods, struggling to breath, unconscious. **_** This was so messed up**_

**Dean heard the rustle in the bushes, he cocked his head, eyes squinting into the woods. He slipped his hand to the back of his jeans, pulling out his handgun; his other arm hanging on to Sam. Dean pulled Sammy tighter into his chest, his baby brother letting out a small moan. **

"**Shhhhh." Dean said with a firm, comforting tone, squeezing Sam a little tighter.**

**The rustling grew louder, a tree branch snapping in the breeze. Dean's shoulders tensed as he pointed the gun toward the noise. The shadows of the tree limbs swaying in the wind caused him to hesitate, not really seeing anything, but sure something was making its way through the brush toward him, toward his Sammy. His lips in a firm line, eyes fixated on the movement, his finger paused on the trigger. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 7**

**By supernaturaldh**

Dean's eyes squinted, finger twitching lightly over the trigger of his gun, Sam whimpered, Dean tugging at him, pulling his baby brother up against himself as tight as possible. Sam's head fell to Dean's chest, blood slipping slowly out the corner of his parched lips.

Dean watched as the bushes trembled under the weight of the object, now, just out of his view. Holding his breath, gun shaking slightly, his vision blurred over. He blinked his eyes quickly, to clear his view, waiting, poised to take immediate action, as soon as he saw it. Suddenly, his eyes rested on a large creature, over six feet tall. _Was that a camouflage coat? _He blinked his eyes again. He recognized this guy, staring back at him, gun tucked under his shoulder, hands waving high in the sky.

"Whoa there, buddy. It's me, Tom Baldwin, remember? I talked to you at the hardware store yesterday?"

Tom's eyes scanned the sight before him, both reporters looked like crap, concerned etched up into his face as he waited for the older man to drop the gun.

Dean's hand trembled visibly as the adrenaline he felt, just moments before, rushed quickly out of body, arms struggling to hold up his brother as the reality that someone had come to help them sunk in. _ Thank you, thank you thank you! _He dropped the gun to the ground at his side, eyes peering at his limp baby brother, eyes shut tightly in a pain etched scrunch, breath coming out in little gasps, blood caked at the corners of his lips.

Tom stepped quickly to the reporters' side, scrunching down on the balls of his feet, knees bent, removing his gloves, he placed his fingers quickly to the neck of he unconscious one.

"Okay, we need to lay him down. Can we do that?" his eyes leering up as Dean, who nodded his, head slowly, allowing the large man to take his brother from his arms, lying him on the ground. Sam sobbed softly with the motion, hands grabbing desperately at Dean's shirt.

"Shhhh, its okay Sammy." Dean's quivering hands reached out and grabbed Sam's flailing ones, pulling them gently to his little brother's stomach, holding them there while Tom Baldwin attempted to help Sam. Hearing Dean's voice, Sam slowly calmed down, eyes fluttering open, looking glassy at them both.

Tom Baldwin leaned his large frame down, ear listening carefully to the young man's breathing.

"Collapsed lung, fever, he's in bad shape. We need to get him out of here." Tom's hand reached into his bag, pulling out the small thermal blanket, he wrapped it over Sam's quivering body. He yanked out the bottle of water, quickly twisting off the top, he brought it to the young man's lips, Sam tasting the dampness on his lips, reached his quaking hands up to the bottle, eyes still blinking slowly, Dean reached up to try and steady the bottle, his own hands shaking with the effort. Water trickled into Sam's mouth, and then tinged with his blood, drippled down his chin.

Pulling the bottle away from Sam's lips, Tom Baldwin, tilted it toward Dean.

"Here, don't drink much, it will make you sick. You look a little flushed too, where ya hurt'n?" Tom shuffled away from Sam and turned down to look at Dean; who nodded his head down toward his leg, swollen so big that the jean was tight up past his knee.

"Okay, I need to cut the leg of your jean up, on that bum leg, see how it looks".

Dean smiled lightly up at the large man, at this point his strength was waning, he was just glad someone else was in charge. _ Just this one time._

Tom pulled the pocket knife out of his jacket, reaching down; he held Dean's jean covered leg at the ankle, pulling the knife slowly up through the fabric. Dean grimaced as the pain radiated up his leg with the tugging.

"Sorry", Tom panted out, eyes flickering up to Dean's face. "This looks broken to me. I can't take your boot off, you'll never get out of here if I do, it is holding your ankle steady".

"You think it's broken?" Dean whispered as he placed his hand to his kneecap and squeezed it tightly.

"Yea, I was a medic in Iraq, for a year, its broken".

Dean had a huge surge of utter respect surge through his veins. His lips quirked up in a grin.

"Glad you got back in one piece".

Tom Baldwin smiled a broad smile at Dean, eyes glancing from Sam, and then back to him. He unzipped is camouflage coat, as Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"Here", he handed it to Dean. "Put this on".

"No, no, I'm fine". Dean said as he scuffed the coat away.

"Like hell you are, put the damn coat on. I can't carry you both out of here". Tom's voice was firm, military order in his tone. _God, he sounds like my Dad_. Dean was never one to disobey an order. He cocked his head up; grin curling across is lips as he proceeded to put the coat on, warmth feeling absolutely wonderful, he zipped it up as far as it would go.

"Dad?" Sam's voice was a whisper as he turned his feverish face toward the voice of Tom Baldwin, unfocused eyes looking from Dean to Tom. Dean's face tensed up. _Jesus, Sam thought his Dad was here._

"Shshhhh, Sammy, I'm here". Dean placed his hand to his brother's face, drawing fingers up and through his hair; lingering there, smoothing his unruly locks.

Tom Baldwin looked from the man under the blanket, to the older one; they looked incredibly alike now; not like they looked yesterday in the hardware store. He looked over to the dead Chupacabra, not twenty feet away, he would have to burn that thing, the smell was awful. He would come back and do that later, after he got them both out of here. His eyes landed on two shotguns, lying on the ground near the Chupacabra. His curiosity peaked; he held questioning eyes up toward Dean.

"You're not reporters, are you?"

Dean looked with concerned eyes from his brother, back to Tom Baldwin.

"No, no, we're not. He's my brother. We were just curious, we heard all the stories about the creature, we wanted to check it out ourselves".

"Well, you ain't too bright, cause after you heard my story, why the hell would you come out here?" Tom chuckled to himself as he pulled two hand warmers out of his backpack, breaking them open, he proceeded to place them under the blanket, in Sam's coat pocket. Dean watched as he moved Sam's hands into the leather jacket grasping his fingers around the hand warmers.

"Thank you". There were no words to express Dean's feelings at this moment, as he struggled to contain his emotions. _Yes, he was not too bright, in fact, he felt slightly stupid at this moment. This was all such a fuck up. What if Tom Baldwin had not come looking for them, where would they be then? _

Tom saw the emotional look in the young man's eyes, realizing his words may have been a bit harsh, considering their predicament. He scrunched down on his knees, giving stress to his next words.

"We got to get out of here. There's another one out here. It killed a man this morning, not two miles up."

"What?" The anxiety in Dean's chest rose to a peak, as he stammered to grasp what Tom Baldwin had just said, his hand moving faster over Sam's long hair, fingers shaking as the realization hit him. His brother was still in danger, and not from his collapsed lung, concussion, or fever. He looked up at Tom, nodding his head; he reached his hand up for assistance in standing up. _Have to get Sam out of here._

"Okay, can you stand on that leg?" Tom reached over and grabbed a large stick lying on the ground, handing it across to Dean; he pulled him up to a standing position. Dean leaned on the stick, wobbling on his bum ankle, the pain now almost gone, just a low throbbing, numbness taking hold.

"I can't feel it" Dean cajoled, "Help my brother. I'll make it out of here, as long as he does."

"What's his name?"

"Sam, Sam Winchester. I'm Dean".

Tom reached his hands down to Sam, lightly tapping his face. Dean watched, his body swaying, weight resting on his good leg, hand steadily holding his new 'stick' to stay up.

"Sam". Tom Baldwin placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, his eyes fluttering open, perspiration on his brow, cheeks flushed.

"Dad?"

Tom Baldwin glanced over at Dean, eyebrows rising; he grabbed the young Winchester up by his arms, pulling the blanket tightly around his shoulders. Sammy leaned into the large man, breathe coming out in little pants.

"Yes Sam, its Dad. Come on son; let's get you out of here".

Dean felt tears well up in his own eyes as he stumbled to follow, the large man, cradling his little brother, in strong arms, practically carrying him, urging him to move.

"H...Hu...rts Dad, can…can't br...eath". Sam panted out in little wheezes, head lolling into the large man's shoulder, feet shuffling, barely moving.

"I know, Sam. You got to walk with me, lean on me, you can do it. It's not that far, I promise". Tom Baldwin's voice was a low tone, soft, caring.

"Pro…mise". Sam whispered, as Dean limped along beside them, his own breath heaving in his chest, tears stinging his eyes, trickling out the corners, down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 8**

**By supernaturaldh**

Tom Baldwin's eyes leered cautiously around the ground, over the brushy thicket, and into the trees; his gun tucked under his right arm, left arm wound around the weak body of Sam Winchester. He needed to get this boy, _yes, _he thought_, that's what he was, just a boy, _to safety. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the older brother struggling along behind him, eyes fixated on Sam's slumping back, stick moving slowly, his left leg dragging as he moved.

"You okay back there?" Tom hesitated, pulling Sam's arm tighter up over his shoulder; he was practically carrying the lanky figure.

"Yea, yea". Dean's voice was shaky, air coming out in little puffs, floating around his face.

"It's not too much further". Tom hesitated, tilting his head up to the side, listening, eyes glancing at Dean, as concern rose across his face.

Sam's breathe was coming out in fast pants. Tom noticed immediately that the young man was in distress. He quickly dropped to his knees, lying Sam on the ground.

"What…what is it?" Dean hobbled over toward Sammy, eyes staring down at his brother.

Sam's eyes grew wider, panic sitting in, the veins in his neck pulsing to the surface, bulging out of his skin, arms grasping up at Dean's leg.

"He's going into respiratory distress. Get him to look at you, talk to him, calm him down". Tom voice was firm; he reached to grasp Sam's arms, holding him steady to the ground.

Sam moved his head quickly back and forth, damp bangs sticking to his forehead, lips quivering, taking on a blue hue. Concern washed over Dean, Sam appeared to be struggling, face contorted, anxiously trying to suck in air.

"Sammy, calm down….look at me, look at me, Saaaaam". Dean dropped to his knees, pain shooting up his leg, Sam his only concern. He brought both his hands to Sam's face, clasping his brothers flushed cheeks between his palms, steering his bleary, wild looking eyes, to look at his face.

"Sam, look at me. Sammy…calm down ….NOW". Dean's voice was soothing, comforting, while at the same time, loud, and forceful.

Tom placed his hand on Sam's wrist, counting silently to himself. He watched as Dean seem to take control of his little brother, the younger man looking to him trustingly.

Sam's eyes filled with tears, he struggled to calm down, eyes staring silently into Dean's, begging, pleading, wanting him to make it all okay.

Tom Baldwin quickly pushed Sam to a sitting position, Dean moving away momentarily, watching wide eyed, knowing and trusting that the former medic knew what he was doing. Tom dropped his gun to the ground, removing his backpack; he placed it in front of Sam's chest, pulling both Sam's arms in around it, crossing over his chest. He pulled his own strong arms around Sam's waist, sturdy arms criss-crossing Sam's chest, pinning his arms underneath his own. Sam struggled to get away, anxiety rising back into his face.

"Dean, Dean, tell him to hold the backpack, tell him he needs to hold it tight".

Dean's eyes looked from Tom back to Sam with a questioning stare.

"It will help him breath better, it will, please tell him". Tom looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean leaned back in to his brother's face, hand cupping his cheek, he whispered in Sam's ear. "Sam, Sam…listen to me. You have to hold this back pack, hold it tight, hold it Sam…it will help, hold it tight".

Sam looked at Dean, curious look in his eyes, and then his hands pulled the backpack to his chest, arms grasping it tightly, Tom pulling him in tighter. Sam's breathe eased up, air making its way through his throat and down to his lungs. Dean's comforting hand still resting on his cheek, fingers brushing in a light soothing motion, firm arms wrapped around his; the pushing on his chest causing the pain to lessen, air slipped into his mouth, color coming back to his lips. Sam shivered, his eyes becoming clearer, a crooked smile coming across his lips.

"Better?" Dean nodded his head slightly at his baby brother, as he watched him taking in the much needed air. Sam continued sitting, stock still, clutching the backpack with all his might. Tom Baldwin smiled at Dean as he felt a sudden wave of relief rush through his own body. Sam's long eyelashes fluttered slowly over his lids, as he slumped just slightly, a soothing calmness overcoming him as his body reacted to the air he was finally pulling in; Dean's fingers caressing his check, lulling him to quietness.

"Good, good". Tom's voice whispered out, more to himself, then to Sam or Dean. He was glad he had remembered this from his tour in Iraq. He frowned slightly as he remembered all the young men, like Sam and Dean; he had seen fall, helped if he could, cried if he couldn't. Yes, he was glad something good was coming out of his experiences.

Dean watched his little brother carefully, relief overcoming the older brother, as Sam seemed to be getting some air. He did not know where this Tom Baldwin had come from, and he didn't care, it was not important; he was an angel, as far as Dean was concerned, this man was a frick'n angel.

They sat silently for a long time, Sam heaving in air, head clearing, Dean smiling, overwhelmed with feelings of thanks, and Tom Baldwin clutching Sam, willing him to take in air.

Tom knew, just as soon as he removed the backpack from Sam's grasp, the pain would start again; the air would be struggling soon to make it in his one good lung. He hoped that his little reprieve had given the younger man some strength to continue, to make it out of the woods, to the car, the hospital, and an opportunity to recover. He had seen too many young people die, and he would be damned if either of these two 'boys' were going to die under his watch.

Tom whispered into Sam's ear. "Sam, I'm letting go now, so the air will not come in as easily. I'm sorry, but just hold the backpack tight, hold it tight".

Sam nodded his bleary head, fuzzy eyes twinkling up as he looked over his shoulder at the face just behind him. _Was that his dad? Who was that holding him?_

Dean patted Sam gently on the knee. "Sam, I got to stand up now, sorry." Dean winced as Tom gave him his hand, pulling him to a standing position, his body swaying on the tree limb. Dean heard Sam wheezing below him; face scrunching back up as he pulled the backpack to his chest, hands turning white, his fingers grasping it tightly.

"You okay kid?" Tom's eyes settled on Dean's face.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, let's get the hell out of here". Dean's eyes crinkled up, grin curling up on his lips. "Thank you, Tom, for helping us".

"You're welcome, but come on; we are not out of these woods yet."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The path back to the Impala was a mass of bushes, brambles, and thickets. Dean's face contorted into a grimace. _Damn, he didn't remember all this crap on the way to the deer stand. _He struggled to keep up with his brother and Tom Baldwin, who was now moving at a steady little clip. Sam was still hugging the backpack to his chest, struggling to take in air; and Tom was practically carrying his brother out, his legs dragging the ground as they went.

It was then that Dean heard it, a shuffling behind him. _What the hell?_ He turned around; body swaying on the stick as he felt the eyes landing on his back, someone, or something was watching him.

"To...om" his voice wavering, he attempted to get the large man's attention.

Tom stopped stock still, glancing over his own large shoulders to Dean, about five feet behind him. Dean's head turning quickly back to Tom, eyes wide, pupils motioning silently behind him.

Tom leaned Sam gently to the ground, placing his back up against a tree. The younger man still had the backpack held gingerly to his chest, but his eyes were closed, his head slumping to his chest. _Damn, he knew the kid had been dead weight for the last 100 feet._

Tom motioned for Dean to keep moving, fingers pulling the gun he held up to his shoulder, eyes leering into the trees. Dean moved slow and steady, gimping as fast as he could on a bum leg, finally making it past Tom, to his brother. He steadied himself with his hand against the tree, looking down at Sammy, who seemed to be unconscious now, body slumping over the backpack, breath coming out in small gasps.

Tom nodded at Dean, raising his finger on his free hand, he pointed toward the clearing to the left, Dean moved his head, there, he saw his Impala, and Tom's big Dodge truck. _Thank god. _

Tom reached in his pocket, handing Dean his truck keys as he whispered.

"You go ahead, unlock the doors, get in the truck. I'll be right behind you, with your brother".

"Not a snowballs chance in hell". Dean mouth babbled out, tone rising to levels.

The rustling in front of them caused them both to look from each other, back into the trees. Tom Baldwin's face shrugged up in anger. _This kid was a piece of work. _

"Listen to me, damn it; if you want to get your little brother out of here, without a Chupacabra eating his ass, you do as I SAY". Tom's voice rose at the end of the sentence as his left eye twitched uncontrollably.

_This guy was worse than his Dad. _Dean's mind struggled with the situation in front of him. He was hesitant to leave his brother, although, Tom assured him with his actions throughout the day, that he would take care of Sam, do as he said, get him to the truck. If Dean hampered this attempt, his brother could die out here. That was a risk he was not willing to take. Tom was right, if he gimped to the truck, Tom could cover him and Sam with his shotgun, then, once he was there, Dean could cover them both with his handgun. It would not kill a Chupacabra, but it would certainly cause them to slow up, stumble, and maybe fall. He reached in the back of his jeans, pulling out his handgun, smile spreading across his lips.

"Okay, but as soon as I get to the truck, you get my brother and you run your ass off, I'll cover you from there as best I can". Dean tucked his gun back in his jeans as he nodded his head at Tom. Tom's head nodded in agreement. _He really liked this kid._

The trees rustled and a silence fell over the area.

"Go", Tom stated as he tilted his head, taking in the surroundings, hands gripping the gun, finger poised over the trigger.

Dean placed the tree limb on the ground, numb leg throbbing, running as fast as his feet would carry him. _Shit, shit, shit._

Tom watched the bushes, the tree line, Dean making his way to the truck. He knew the man was in pain, he had been the unfortunate owner of his own broken ankle in Iraq, it was why he had gotten to come home. He knew it hurt like a mother, but Dean did not seem to waver, his steps were wobbly, but his gate was quick, stick slamming without hesitancy to the ground. Tom lips curled up, this kid certainly cared about his brother that was obvious as hell. He watched the young man, out of the corner of his eye, making a bee line to his truck.

Dean felt his breath heaving into his chest. He watched as the truck came closer and closer into his line of vision. He dared not look back, for fear of what he might see. He just needed to get to the truck, unlock the door, and then he would turn around, hoping that Tom Baldwin and his baby brother were still all he saw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 9**

**By supernaturaldh**

Dean's back banged with a thudding noise into the side of the truck, his shaky legs weaving back and forth. He hastily brought his hand up to his pocket, dropping his 'stick' to the ground, jumping around on his good leg. He rummaged his fingers through his jacket pocket, shaking the dangling keys, attempting to grasp a hold of them. He cautiously grasped his handgun from the back of his jeans, pulling it up to his chest, his fingers clenching securely around it. Leaning his head down, he rested a shoulder on the passenger window, struggling to gain control of his feeble body, fingers visibly shaking. _Shit, come on, get a grip Winchester, unlock the door_.

He had not glanced up yet, fear of what his eyes might show him pulsing through his veins. As the key fell into place, the lock clicked, the passenger door swinging open with a loud swish. He leaned in just enough, tossing the keys on the driver's seat. Turning back quickly, his eyes looked out, spanning the area, taking in his brother, still leaning, almost falling over, against the side of the tree. His eyes rose promptly to Tom Baldwin. Tom acknowledged him with a quick bob of his head. Dean raised his gun, pointing it at their surroundings, sweat growing on his forehead, he mouthed "Go" to Tom.

Tom Baldwin did not have to be told twice to move it. He had grown accustom to fast action, no question responses, when he was in Iraq. The word 'Go' was all he needed, and he shuffled the gun up under his arm, grabbed up Sam Winchester, hoisted him over his shoulder, and took off running. Sam's head bobbled up and down with each step, little winces of pain broaching his lips. Tom began whispering a little mantra as he ran.

"Sorry, breathe...just keep breathing. Sorry, breathe through it, breath".

Sam felt the hands grab him with such force that he swayed unknowingly toward the ground, backpack tumbling from his grasp. He heard the voice. W_as that his Dad again? _His breath choked in his throat, his chest blooming into a crushing pain, he heard the voice telling him to breathe. He hacked heavily as the air was denied entrance into his lips. He felt like he was hanging upside down, yes, his mind determined blearily, he was precariously hanging over someone's shoulder. The blood was rushing into his mouth; his ears were ringing, his head was throbbing, as he bounced along indistinctly watching the ground go by.

Dean watched keenly as Tom grabbed his brother in one large lunge, positioned him over his shoulder, and took out running. He knew Sammy was heavy, but this guy, he did not seem to notice; his body stumbling forward, intent glinting in his eyes, Sam hanging over his shoulder, piercing a look directly at Dean. Tom's feet never faltered, his arms never loosened as he lunged full force toward the truck. Dean's eyes glanced back up from Tom to the tree line, the brush, and then back to Tom. _This dude was frick'n awesome, just frick'n awesome._

Dean's eyes shifted toward the right, he thought he saw a slight movement just behind Sam's bobbing head. He gripped his handgun tighter as he brought the site up to his eye, balancing his arm on the door of the truck. _Steady, steady_.

Tom heard the rustling behind him; he willed his feet to go faster. He could see Dean lean in on the truck door, gun pointing strategically behind him, his heart racing, he ran at a mad gallop. Sam Winchester was heavy, but not near as heavy as some of the others he had carried to safety not a year an a half ago in Iraq. He was determined, they would make it to Dean, the truck, and he would get this boy to safety.

Suddenly, the second Chupacabra appeared with a swaggering gait out of the trees, large snout leaning up into the air, sniffing with its head turning slowly. Its black eyes landing on the sight of the humans, it twisted suddenly, taking in the scene of the large body hustling quickly away from him. It jolted into action, large clawed feet thumping as they hit the ground, massive paw like hands, leaching into the air as it pursued the humans.

"Run FASTER." Dean muffled out, voice in a loud yell; his gun sight directly on the chest of the large mammoth creature, finger lingering just a second on the trigger. _He would be damned if they got this far, just to let another Chupacabra get them. _

Tom could here the thudding coming up behind him; he willed his legs to go faster as he watched Dean Winchester point the gun, just over his head, to the right. His hands wrapped tightly around Sam's legs, he bounded toward the truck and Dean. He heard the gun go off, a loud bang as he reached Dean, who stepped more into the door, allowing Sam to be laid into the truck. Tom's large hand pushed him Dean haphazardly into the truck, hand grabbing the door as he went by, slamming it shut. He leapt over the top of the hood, legs sliding across the metal, grabbing the driver's door, he slung himself inside, hand snatching the keys as he entered.

"GUN IT" Dean's voice lurched as the drivers door slammed shut. He struggled to get a grip on his baby brother as Sammy crumpled to the floorboard, unconscious. His hands clamoring for Sammy, while his eyes watched the Chupacabra, it stood momentarily stunned, not five feet from the passenger window, black eyes beadily staring at Dean.

Once again, Tom Baldwin was used to utter chaos since his stint in Iraq; a wicked grin appeared on his lips. He quickly rammed the key in the ignition, putting the pedal to the metal, the truck pealed out, gravel flinging through the air, little pellets pounding the Chupacabra, pummeling it like a rain. Dean shifted his head around. _Damn it, I had to leave my car. Shit. _He watched as the Chupacabra grew smaller, the truck barreling down the highway, his hands grasping and pulling his brother into his lap. Sam bumped up against his totally numb leg, but he didn't care. Sam's breathe was no more than a shallow whisper to Dean's ears.

Tom glanced over at Sam; he knew he was in shock, they had lost the blanket, leaving it lying by the tree in their haste to leave. He reached down, turned the heat on, facing the vents toward Sam and Dean.

"Pull him to your chest, wrap yours arms around him, hold him as tight as you can. The hospitals not ten minutes away."

Tom's voice was commanding. _Sounds like John Winchester_. Dean nodded, knowing he needed to do as instructed. He pulled his brother in to his chest, tears welling up in his eyes; he blinked them back; hastily, holding Sam as tight as he could, so tight, his own arms hurt with the motion. He looked down at his brother, his face was clammy, stark white, eyes closed, but he did seem to breathe easier, in Dean's tight grip, the struggle for air not as great as only a moment before.

Dean's head lolled to the side, propping his forehead against his brother's hair. Senses absorbing the smell, the touch of the one person he loved more than life itself. He let out a little sigh, pent up anxiety overcoming him. It had been a long 24 hours, they had escaped; they were out of those god awful woods, and now he could concentrate on his little brother, get him help, a hospital. He felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder; just the motion reminding him so much of his father, it overwhelmed him, the tears rolled down his face. He leaned his weary head back on the truck seat, letting the tears flow, afraid to release his grip on his brother, he had no means to stop them.

"It's okay", the voice said in a warm, comforting tone.

Tom squeezed the young man's shoulder again. He was worried, he might be overstepping some boundary here, but, right now, he did not care. Dean looked exhausted, drained, totally spent. Tom wasn't sure if it was the pain from his broken ankle or the pain radiating from his brother, he didn't care, he just knew the young man needed comfort, and he was there to give it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The truck pulled crookedly into the emergency room entrance at the Temple City Hospital, the driver's door winging its way open, large man bounding into the emergency doors, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Help, I need HELP". His arms were swinging out in an irate motion as he desperately attempted to get anyone's attention. Doctors and nurses hustled through the emergency doors, running quickly to the truck.

"Here, they were both attacked, out on my property". Tom stepped back as the hospital staff began to assess the situation. Multiple hands removed Sam from his brother's arms as Dean slumped against the back of the seat, bleary eyes looking at them.

"Help him, please". Dean's voice whispered, as he brought his hand up to his face, brushing away any remnants of tears.

The doctors hurried laid Sam on a gurney, rustling to listen to his chest while the wheels rolled him out of Dean's line of vision. More hands lurched in at Dean, pulling him out of the truck as he struggled against them. He pushed himself with a grimace back against the leather seat, attempting to escape from the doctors clutches, to get away. _He needed to be with his brother. _Firm hands grabbed him, steadied him, and he looked up at Tom Baldwin, his eyes clear, his voice sincere but demanding, he chanted.

"Stop Dean, stop, calm down, let them help you. You can't help Sammy, till they help you".

Dean realized what Tom said was the truth; he was in no shape to help his little brother. He relaxed into the doctor's prying hands, letting himself drift, the voices wafting away in the air, he felt himself being lifted onto the gurney, rolling into the hospital. _Hell, he hadn't helped Sammy back in the woods, why the hell did he think he could help him now._


	10. Chapter 10

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 10**

**By supernaturaldh**

Tom Baldwin watched as the two young men, he had only met yesterday, were rolled into the emergency room. The flutter of activity as doctors and nurses hovered over them, pushing them from his view, both boys disappearing behind the swinging doors. Although, he had not known them very long; he felt an immediate closeness to them, which he could not explain. The strong desire to protect them, take care of them, make sure they were okay was pulling him; inside the emergency room, toward the reception desk, and up to the nurse.

"I'm here with the Winchester's, they were just taken back". He smiled weakly up at the receptionist, who eyed him for a moment, shuffled some papers around on her desk, and slung a clip board and pen his way.

"No, no, I don't know anything about them; I met them yesterday, I found them in the woods, hurt. They will have to do this stuff." He firmly pushed the clipboard back to the nurse, who threw him an irritated look; she flung it to the desktop, and looked back down at her paperwork, pen never stopping its motion.

"Okay, have a seat; wewillletyouknowwhenwehearsomething". Her voice muffled out in a quick flutter of words, which Tom could barely make out. He shuffled to the corner, flopping boneless down in the plastic chair, eyes pealing around the room at all the other 'family' members who were each struggling with their own emotions, grief, and turmoil, waiting with anxious faces. _He would just wait awhile; make sure these boys's were okay. _

He leaned his head back against the cool wall, eyes watching the clock as the hand slowly ticked; it was 4:20 p.m., what a day, what a day. He still needed to go back to his property, burn the creature, and retrieve the boy's guns, their car; but, he was not sure he wanted to do this little trip on his own. He knew the second animal would need to be killed, and that thought was not very appealing to him. He sighed, and pulled his hand up through his hair. He would wait, maybe the older one would feel good enough, in a couple of days, to go back out there with him; he already knew the youngest one would not be traveling anywhere, anytime soon. He just hoped that people were listening to the reports on the news, and no one would attempt to go out in that area again, certainly, not on his place. He had 167 acres, and the 200 acres on either side of his, was just like it, endless trees, bushes, thickets and wildlife, the animal could roam for miles, if it was left alone. He just hoped, for all their sakes, it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The light shimmered in Dean's eyes as someone's finger held his lid open.

"Stop that". He stammered out, his hand swatting the light and finger away from his face, he blinked groggy eyes up at what looked to be a doctor.

"You're awake, good". The doctor pulled the light away and stowed it in his lapel pocket as he looked intently at Dean.

Dean shuffled his legs under the covers, attempting to move into a more comfortable position, but his left leg would not cooperate. His eyes fell to the bed, and saw the cast that now encompassed his ankle, midway between his calf, and just down over the middle of his foot. _Great!_

"Mr. Winchester, you have to be still, the cast is still setting. You broke your ankle clean through. Actually, it was a very nice break; I haven't seen a clean one like that in a long time".

"Gee thanks". Dean rolled his eyes, causing his vision to blur up just slightly.

"Careful, you have a slight concussion". The doctor smiled as he adjusted the drip on Dean's IV. "Once you get these fluids in, and I give you the prescription for pain, you are free to go. Do you want crutches? You might be okay without them if the pain is not too bad, you can stand on the heel of the cast, it's made for that".

As Dean's mind cleared, sudden realization hit him; he did now know what happened to his brother. His eyes grew wide as he reached up and yanked the doctor toward his face, his hands grasping the gentleman's tie.

"How's my brother, where is he?" Dean voice was irate, concern and anger brimming over his lips at the same time. He saw the fear in the doctor's eyes, and released his tight grip on the tie, lips tilting up in a grin; he patted the tie back down to the man's shirt.

"Calm down, your brother is in surgery, has been for the last 2 hours".

"Two hours, crap, I was out two hours?" Dean's hand flopped away from the doctor's tie and back down to his own forehead, a small sigh escaping his lips, as his fingers rubbed his temple, continuing to look fiercely at the doctor.

"Your friend, he was here, he saw your brother, before we took him back to surgery. He woke up briefly, he was calling for you. We took your friend back to try and calm him down before we sedated him for surgery. He was agitated due to his concussion; he had some confusion with a slight fever".

"My friend?" Dean's eyes peered questionably at the doctor.

"Yea, Tom Baldwin, he's right out in the waiting room; has been since he brought you two in. Tom's a great guy; everyone in town love's him."

Dean nodded his head; it was all coming back to him now. The woods, the Chupacabra, Tom Baldwin; his mind was a whirl of memories, all playing catch up in his concussed brain.

"My brother, can you tell me how he is?" Dean dropped his hand to his side, listening intently as the doctor's face took on a serious stance.

"You're brother has two broken ribs on his right side, the rest of his ribs are badly bruised. The cuts were not very deep; he will have to have some stitches, but nothing to serious. The ribs are totally another story. He punctured his right lung and it collapsed; I'm not even sure how he was breathing so long on one lung." The doctor shook his head as he arched his eyebrows up at Dean. "That, in it's self, is a miracle."

Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of a miracle, in his opinion, that would be Tom Baldwin.

"Anyway, a surgical adhesion of the lung to the chest wall had to be done by a pulmonary specialist. That's the surgery he's in right now. The lung was just in too bad a shape to just remove the air from the chest cavity." He smiled at Dean, realizing his words were overwhelming him. The doctor reached his hand down, fingers thumbing lightly on the mattress next to Dean's arm.

Dean nodded his head, trying to take in everything he was being told about Sam.

"Okay?" The doctor smiled at Dean, giving him a moment to absorb everything he had said.

"Your brother will have a plastic tube within the chest cavity after surgery. The tube will be under suction, removing, blood, tissue, drainage from his chest cavity. The tube will have to stay in place for two, maybe three days, depending on when he wakes up and we take him off the ventilator. Some scarring to the pleura may develop after treatment and can result in intermittent, sharp pain over the short term. The patient can be easier to contract infections, pneumonia, and tire easily following this type of injury. He will have to have a six week checkup, and then a six month overview of the lungs, just to make sure."

The doctor's words caused Dean's own chest to hitch up, heart thumping loudly in his ears. _What did he just say?_

"Ventilator?" Dean's voice was shaky, his eyes looking innocently up at the doctor.

"Yes, son, I am sorry, but he will be on a ventilator when he comes out of surgery. We have to give his lungs time to heal. He will be heavily sedated. He won't even know it's there, till we wean him off the sedative. It will do all the work for his injured lungs." His hand reached over and patted Dean on the arm, and then he turned to leave the room. "We'll let you know when he is out of surgery. I'll send Tom Baldwin in to see you". The doctor's voice faded in Dean's ears, as he exited the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom Baldwin shuffled his feet as he walked down the hallway toward Dean Winchester's room. He was bone weary, tired from helping the two boys escape from the creature, only to sit in the hard plastic chair, in the hospital waiting room, for almost three hours. He was surprised and happy when the doctor came out a view minutes ago, advising him to go see Dean. He had been allowed back in the emergency section not an hour after they both arrived, when Sam Winchester had roused to find he was all alone, in the arms of strangers, with no recollection of how he got there, why he couldn't breathe, or a memory of anything. He was afraid, and was struggling with everyone, wanting his big brother so desperately, that the sight alone, made Tom's heart ache.

Tom shuddered as he thought of how he felt when the doctor had came and got him, begging him to calm Sam Winchester down. The shear terror in Sam's eyes would be a sight that would stay with him forever, much like the eyes of the perfect strangers he had helped in Iraq. When he arrived in Sam's small room, where he was being prepped for surgery, he found him shaking mildly, hands twisting the white sheet that covered him, eyes moving wildly around the room, moaning out his brother's name. Tom had attempted to calm him, only to have him look him in the eye with tears brimming at the corners. "Dad?" he had whimpered. Not knowing what else to do, Tom had nodded his head slowly, and pulled his hand up to push the wayward bangs out of his face. Sam had smiled a little croaked smile and let his eyes flutter shut. The sight had caused Tom to realize how much Sam needed his brother, and how much he loved his dad. He did not know what kind of family they were, but he was sure of one thing, they were a family. He stayed with Sam until they came to take him to surgery, hand rubbing slowly through his hair as he had seen Dean do earlier. This small motion had calmed Sam, lured him into a peaceful place. Tom had been happy he was able to comfort him, knowing full well, if Dean had been awake, he would have done it himself.

He leaned into the threshold of the hospital room, eyes glancing up to the bed where Dean laid, broken leg propped up on a pillow, arm hanging over his face, a scowl spread across his lips.

Dean heard the door silently swinging open, and looked across the room at the gigantic man before him. _Damn, Tom Baldwin was a big guy_.

"Hey there Dean, how are you feeling?" Tom asked as he moved toward the side of Dean's bed, eyes taking a fleeting look at Dean's broken leg, and back to his face.

"Better, I'm better. Sure as hell broke my leg though. Guess you were right". He grinned at Tom. "Thank you, thank you for everything". Dean's voice strained with sincerity. He was eternally grateful to this man, and would be the rest of his life.

"Forget about it, ain't no biggie". Tom shrugged up his shoulders and gave Dean another smile.

"They said you got to see Sammy, how is he?" Concern squelched up on Dean's face as he looked keenly into Tom's eyes.

"He ummmm…he was in a bad way when I saw him. He was scared, calling for you". Tom felt overcome with emotion as he remembered how pitiful Sam was before surgery, and he saw Dean's eyes blurring over with concern.

"I think he still thought I was your Dad. Speaking of, do you want me to call him?" Tom asked innocently.

"Our Dad…um. He died last year". Dean voice let out a little sigh as he said the words, tone filled with sentiment.

Tom looked down at his feet, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Oh…oh…I'm sorry. I'm sorry if Sam thought…."

"No…No, it was okay. If Sam was going to think anyone was our Dad, you definitely can fit the bill". Dean lifted up his hand and grasped Tom's elbow. "I don't know what to say, there are no words to tell you how grateful I am, grateful that you came to look for us. That you helped Sammy".

Tom brought his own hand up and patted Dean's arm. "Your welcome, Dean."

Silence settled over the room as Dean looked down at his broken leg for the fiftieth time. _I can't believe I got a freak'n broken ankle._

"I know you probably need to go". Dean stammered out, not looking up at Tom. "I…We appreciate everything you have done." Tom noticed Dean's fingers clasping and unclasping together in a nervous motion.

"Nope, I don't have a thing to do. If it's okay with you, I will just sit with you till we hear something about Sam". Tom reached over, grabbed a chair and pulled it to the side of Dean's bed. _Gees, another damn plastic chair. _

A smiled wobbled its way to Dean's lips and he nodded his head. _Yep, he really liked this guy._


	11. Chapter 11

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 11**

**By supernaturaldh**

Dean Winchester woke from his momentary nap, his eyes focusing on the man standing next to his bed.

"Mr. Winchester, Dean Winchester?"

"Yea….yes, that's me", he grimaced out as the pain shot up his leg from his ankle.

Tom Baldwin stood up from the plastic chair, his ass was numb from sitting the past hour, he too had faded out into a sleepy doze, hand resting on the armrest, to be suddenly awakened by the stern voice speaking to Dean.

Dean sleep filled eyes gazed on the green scrub clad doctor, surgical hat still in place, looking seriously at him.

"Your brother is Sam Winchester?"

Dean nodded, pushing his body up further on the hospital bed, pillow sinking beneath his back.

"How's my brother?" His voice quivered out hesitantly, wanting to know, yet scared to ask.

"You're brother made it through the surgery just fine. He is in recovery now. We got the lung stitched up, re-inflated. He needed about 32 stitches to close up all the cuts on his chest, stomach, and 3 in his head wound, but we got him all took care of. He is resting comfortably; he is on a ventilator, heavily medicated. We will be moving him to ICU within the hour, barring any complications".

Dean let out a little sigh. "So, he's going to be okay?" He gripped the sheet tightly underneath his fingers, not wanting to show any fear in his appearance, eyes glancing from the doctor, to Tom, and back to the doctor.

"Yes, I believe so. He is young, strong, and, well, to be honest, it's a miracle he made it in here, but now that he has gotten taken care of, he should recover".

"How long on the…the ventilator?" Dean queried, eyes glinting up at the doctor.

"At least the next 24 hours, if he is doing well, we will wean him off the sedative, see if he wakes up. If everything is working okay, we will remove it".

The doctored nodded his head to go. "I will get the nurse in here; looks like your IV is done."

"Thank you." Dean smiled up at the doctor, watching his back as he left the room.

Tom smiled over at Dean. "I'm glad he's okay".

"Because of you, he's okay." Dean's voice was low, but his words were expressive, large smile rising over his lips. Tom nodded his head, smile curling up on his own face.

Tom stuck his large hands in his pants pockets, shuffling on his feet.

"I need to go back out there and burn this creature. You guy's left some nice rifles and a great ride out there." He grinned, left eye winking at Dean.

"No shit, I want my car and gun back". Dean huffed out in a slight laugh.

He watched as the matronly nurse reached down and pulled the IV line from his hand, laying his prescription on the tray table.

"Okay, you want to stand up on that leg, let me see if you need some crutches?" The nurse ordered Dean in a stern voice.

He winced at her tone, and shuffled from the bed to his feet in one swift motion, swaying momentarily as Tom reached out and steadied him by the elbow.

"Time to blow this party." He gently put pressure on his leg, letting the cast press down, taking his weight. A slow pain shimmed up his leg to his knee, but he willed it back and shifted toward the bathroom and his cloths.

"Okay, the prescription will help ease the pain for the next day or so, then it should ease up. Here are your instructions that cast needs to come off in 6 weeks. Take care". The nurse flitted out of the room, leaving Tom and Dean in her wake.

Dean exited the bathroom, with the same bloody jeans on, cut up to his knee that he had on earlier in the day. He smelled a little rank as he stepped past Tom to sit in the chair, hand grasping his right sock and boot.

"Well, you look like you are good to go." Tom watched as Dean attempted to put on his sock, fingers shaking slightly. "You know, I can help you with that, you know; if you want". Tom offered.

Dean really did not want the help, but once again, Tom Baldwin to the rescue. _This is getting pretty weak Winchester, get your act together. _

He allowed Tom to lean down and help him with his sock and boot, trying hard to keep his embarrassment to a minimum.

"Dean, I really don't want to go back out there alone." Tom shimmed into his camo coat, eyes looking at Dean.

"Well, I can understand that". Dean pushed himself off the chair. "I don't think that would be a good idea either. You should not go back out there alone, you hear me. There is another Chupacabra out there. Listen, give me a day or so, I can't leave Sam, not like this, we can go back out there together, once I know he is okay." Dean stood, eyes pleading at Tom.

"Not a problem for me, I don't like those damn creatures."

"Chupacabra's" Dean ventured as he gimped toward the door, Tom following behind.

"Chupa…whatever". Tom said as he walked slowly behind Dean. "You guys ain't no reporters, hell you ain't any good ole boys going hunting either".

Dean grinned wide, his back to Tom. "Well, you got that right". Tom struggled, head leaning in to hear Dean's words. He hustled quickly to keep up with Dean's fast gait, as he gimped toward the nurse's station. "Can you give me a ride back to my motel to clean up, and then back here?" Dean asked as he turned, Tom stumbling, right on his heels.

"Humph, sure, sure". Tom stepped back, balancing quickly on the balls of his feet.

Dean stifled a slight laugh at Tom's keen interest in his words. He winked and smiled his best smile at the pretty little nurse looking up at him.

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes to stay with my brother. Here is my cell number, call me if anything happens to him".

The nurse nodded, Dean smiled and headed for the door, motioning with his hand for Tom to follow. Tom looked at the nurse, who was married to his second cousin, and shrugged. Fortunately, Tom thought, Temple City was a small town, with a small hospital, and everyone knew about the two young men he had brought in earlier, word travels fast in a small town.

"I got my phone too." He ventured to her. He scurried to catch up with Dean, who was now halfway across the parking lot, heading for his truck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean sat on the side of his brother's bed, arms crossed, watching intently as the ventilator clicked, moving his brother's chest, filling it with air, and then releasing it. One swift motion, click, click; every few seconds; breathing for his brother. It had been over 27 hours since Sam's surgery and arrival in ICU; he had left for thirty minutes with Tom Baldwin, but returned quickly, to sit at his baby brother's side. He reached down and wrapped his hand gently around Sam's wrist, scooting his cast along to rest up against the side of the bed, he pulled his other hand gently through Sam's hair, in that comforting motion he always used. Sometimes, he didn't know if it was for Sam, could be he did it for himself; he smiled at that thought. It was instinctive, something he had always done when Sam was sick, hurt, scared; it's just what he did.

He smiled as Sam slowly began to stir under his ministrations.

"Sammy, it's me, time to wake up sleeping beauty… you are such a girl sometimes, sleeping the day away".

Sam's eyelashes fluttered, as his head leaned into Dean's fingers, eyebrows scrunching up as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Sammy, you are on a ventilator, please, do you hear me? Please don't fight it, just let it help you".

Sam's eyes flew open as monitors and machines began beeping loudly. He brought his hands up, wild eyes looking around as he grasped at the obtrusion sticking down his throat. _What the hell? Help me Dean, I'm chocking, please, help me. _Sam shoulders grasped up as he gagged, his body rejecting the ventilator.

Dean held his brother's head firmly to the bed as he pressed the call button with his other hand. _Hurry, for god's sake, hurry up._

"Sammy, listen to me, calm down, it's okay, look at me, Sam, look at me. Calm down". He watched as Sam's eyes pierced into his, large orbs, radiating fear; then his body relaxed slightly as Dean's eyes coaxed him, his voice a mantra in his head.

Nurses and doctors ran into the room. One doctor swiftly stepped to Sam's side, as he gagged over and over again on the intruding machine.

"Sam, hold your breath, Sam, hold it". Sam vaguely heard the words, saw the doctor above him, he stilled, feeling the object being pulled from his fiery throat in one swift motion. He slumped back to the pillow, pain radiating up his chest and into his throat, he gasped to pull in air. Dean's hand returned to his hair, smoothing through it, pulling it gently from his face, thumb making a smoothing motion over his forehead. He watched everything in slow motion, another doctor pushing a syringe hastily into Sam's IV line; Sam stilling slowly on the bed.

Sam felt a calming feeling coming over him, like so many times before, when his brother made everything okay. His lashes fluttered and flickered over his eyes, seeing Dean above him, he drifted peacefully off to a pain free, hazy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 12**

**By supernaturaldh**

The sun cast a warm golden glow across Sam Winchester's face as he lay, sleeping, under the white hospital sheets, oxygen canal at his nose, dark circles under his eyes, bandage taped securely just above his eyebrow. Dean sat with his left hand propping up his head, resting awkwardly in the hard plastic chair, dozing, oblivious to the hospital coming to life, or his little brother waking up. It was still early, hospital orderlies pushing breakfast trays down the hallway, nurses changing shift, doctors making their rounds. Dean had been here all night, actually sitting in the chair since yesterday. His own broken leg was past the initial pain, and now, with the medication the emergency room had given him; he could contain the pain to a slight throbbing, allowing him to sleep, though not comfortably, his cast propped against Sam's bed at an awkward angle, body slumped over in a heap.

Sam turned his head into the pillow. His body felt heavy, and he did not want to wake up, not wanting to open his eyes. His mind struggled with his body to stay in this place, just between waking and sleeping. As he pushed on through the sluggishness, he recognized the smell of antiseptic and his brother's aftershave wafting up to his nose. He shuffled his legs under the blanket, pain shooting up his chest and registering to his brain, a small muffled gasp escaping his lips, sudden awareness overcoming him.

Dean's mind acknowledged the sounds of his little brother, distress in his tone; his eyes suddenly fluttering open, glaring incoherently around the room, then resting on Sammy. He saw the confusion setting in Sam's eyes, pain etching across his face; reacting quickly, he stood and stumbled, as easily as he could with a bum leg, to his brothers side, resting his hand on Sam's forehead.

"Easy Sam". Dean's own voice was groggy, from the sudden wakefulness, as the unexpected adrenaline flowed through his veins.

"D...e...a...n", Sam made great effort to get through the pain, to get the word out.

"Right here, Sammy, right here". He moved his hand from Sam's face to pat gently on his shoulder.

"Where…where am I?" Sam's voice was no more than a whisper in Dean's ears.

"The hospital Sam, in Temple City; remember, the hunt, the Chupacabra?

Sam's gaze seemed to become more intent, as slow awareness came back to him, his eyes growing wide with a confused glint.

"Did you….did you, poke it with your gun barrel?"

"Humph, well, yeah. Bad idea." Dean moved his hand away from his brother's shoulder as he saw recognition come back to his face. _Wouldn't want a chic flick moment here. _

Sam's lips snaked up in a little grimace. "Yeah, I think not". He shuffled his legs under the sheet, hand coming slowly up to the itching under his nose, fingers clutching around the nasal canal. Dean's hand came up quickly; lightly pulling Sam's grasping fingers from his face.

"No Sam, leave it."

Sam blinked bleary eyes at his brother as he dropped his hand back to the mattress.

"What's wrong with me? Can we get out of here?" He muffled out, tone becoming whiny to Dean's ears.

"You had surgery Sam, the damn thing broke two of your ribs, punctured your lung. You got a concussion to boot."

"Oh" was the only response Sam gave, his eyes slowly sliding shut, breathes evening out, sleep once again overtaking him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom Baldwin stepped from the elevator doors, glancing around the hospital, checking his bearings, before moving toward the room that now housed Sam Winchester. It had been 24 hours since he dropped Dean back off here, and he hoped Sam was doing better than he had been yesterday. It had been an interesting day, in the life of Tom Baldwin that was for sure. He had not encountered this much drama since his stint in Iraq. He had struggled since yesterday's conversation, or lack of one, with Dean, to figure out exactly what these two men did for a living, but he was sure they were not reporters. He had hoped to gain more knowledge from Dean, but he had been in pain, a rush, wanting to clean up, get back to the hospital, and his brother; so, Tom had not pushed the issue, allowing him to rest in the truck, gather his own thoughts together. Now, if Sam was better, maybe he could rouse some answers from the older brother. Spying room 201, he briefly knocked on the door, before entering.

Dean glanced up from the muted TV, to the doorway of Sam's room. Seeing Tom Baldwin, he brought his finger to his lips, nodding his head at his little brother. He rose from his chair, hand grasping his thigh as he put pressure on his leg, moving slowly toward the doorway. Tom shuffled his large frame back out of the door, waiting as Dean gimped toward him, and out into the hall.

"Hey Tom", Dean's voice was friendly, smile wavering to his lips.

"Well, hey yourself. How's your brother?" Tom's eyes curious, peering at Dean.

"Much better, talking, when he's not sleeping; which is most of the time?" Dean motioned to Tom to relocate across the hall, a waiting area located there. Tom brought his hand up, to assist Dean with his struggle to move, but decided against it; he shoved it quickly to his pocket. He realized yesterday, this guy was a man who did not like to be coddled.

Dean plopped down on the pale green couch, looking intently at the coffee pot, not five feet away. _Damn, that means I got to gimp over there, just to get a cup of hot java, not so sure I can make that yet._ Tom watched Deans eyes twitch toward the coffee pot and back to his leg; he smugly smiled and walked toward the pot.

"Glad he's okay; he had a rough go of it. So, you take yours black?"

"Black is great." Dean sighed, happy that Tom Baldwin was a man of action, and obviously a coffee drinker himself.

"So I haven't heard about any more deaths or attacks out near your place." Dean stated, as Tom handed him the cup of coffee, taking a seat, directly across from him.

"No, guess the damn thing is roaming the woods."

"They said Sam would get out of here day after tomorrow, so if we are going back after my car, and the guns, we need to do it before then. I don't want to leave him alone at the motel."

Tom nodded. "Well, we can go tomorrow afternoon, if you are okay with that".

"Yea, that would work. I really need my car."

"We still need to get that creature…ah, what did you call it, a chupa...whatever?" Tom exhaled as he looked intently at Dean.

"Cabra, Chupacabra." Dean offered up, lips piercing up in a grin.

"I got to ask you, and don't take offense, but what were you guys doing out there anyway? And don't give me that reporter, hunter crap." Tom sat his coffee down, and leaned, elbows resting no his knees, staring at Dean.

"Okay, okay, anyone that saves my brother's and my ass deserves the truth. We are hunters, just not hunters in the sense you know them. We hunt ugly creatures, monsters like this Chupacabra."

"Mmmmm, interesting; and just how do you find out about these things?" Tom asked, his face a mask of curiosity.

"Different ways, we are not the only 'hunters' out there. I can tell you, there are a lot of ugly things in the dark".

"Well, okay then." Tom blurted out. _ This was just awkward as hell. Did this kid think he jumped off the boat yesterday?_

Dean sat down his cup on the coffee table, standing; he wobbled for a second, then moved toward the doorway.

"I need to check on Sammy."

Tom stood, following Dean across the hallway, still not sure of the answers Dean had given him, or the questions that he still wanted to ask.

Sam's eyes fluttered with the motion of his hospital doorway opening, eyes catching his gimpy brother returning to the room, followed by? _What was that guys name again?_

"Hey Sammy, glad your awake. You remember Tom Baldwin?" Dean made his slow, steady steps to the side of Sam's bed, Tom following behind him.

"Yea, yea, I remember. Hey, Tom." A brief smile appeared on Sam's lips as his eyes gave Tom a brief scan, then closed shut, words still coming from his lips.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sam." Tom spoke as he watched Sam's lids slowly shut.

"Me too." Sam mumbled, breath leveling off, as he drifted back to sleep.

Dean smiled at Sam and back to Tom.

"I'll see you tomorrow, after lunch." Tom whispered to Dean, who shook his head in agreement.

"Great." Dean spoke quietly, eyes looking from Tom down to his brother, hand coming up and unconsciously running through Sammy's hair, pushing his long honey brown bangs off his face.

Tom smiled at the comforting gesture, remembering, from the emergency room how it had lulled Sam and quieted him. He silently stepped out of the hospital room, not sure if he knew any more now then he did before; while he believed Dean's words, he was not sure what he believed about them, and that served only to peak his interest even more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 13**

**By supernaturaldh**

Dean stared out the hospital room window, watching as the dark clouds rolled across the sun, obscuring it from view. He turned back to the TV, watching with little interest, a rerun of X files. He looked down at his watch, noting the time, 10:30 a.m., hoping it would not rain before Tom Baldwin arrived. Dean had not yet had a conversation with his brother about their planned excursion to pick up the car, the guns, and burn the Chupacabra. He wasn't sure Sam even realized there was second Chupacabra out there; he had been so out of it, and now, the news did not seem very important to Dean. Sam was sick, stuck in the hospital, recovering from his injuries; Dean knew, providing Sammy with too many facts, would only serve to agitate him, giving him cause to worry. Giving Sam grief, on top his other injuries, was not something Dean wanted to do. The facts reviewed in his mind, for the twentieth time since yesterday, Dean decided, silently; he would keep the second Chupcabara to himself.

He looked at his sleeping brother and pushed his hands into his pockets, pulling out what little cash they had left. _Damn it. _There funds were just about depleted and Sam needed to stay put for at least two, maybe three weeks. _What to do, what to do. _He would just have to find a bar, play some pool, hustle some locals. _Maybe tonight, if Sam was doing okay. _He noticed his little brother stirring and quickly stuffed the money back in his pockets. _One less worry Sam needed right now_.

"Sammy." Dean shut off the T.V. as his brother began waking from his medicated slumber.

Sam shuffled in the bed, eyes opening and gazing at his older brother. His IV had been removed earlier; the drainage bag from his chest wound had been taken out. His body felt like a big fuzzy cloud, no pain, just a cottony feeling from head to toe. Today was just a lazy recovery day, making sure he was not having any problems before he was released tomorrow morning. He had begged Dean to help him escape earlier, but Dean did not cooperate with his little plot, so he was stuck here. He felt extremely tired though, and as much as he did not want to, he fought the urge to doze in and out of sleep. _What the hell are they giving me?_

"Yea." Sam sighed, voice sounding groggy; he turned his face slowly toward his brother.

"I'm going to leave you here a little while this afternoon, I'm going with Tom Baldwin, back out to Highway 180, get the Impala, our guns, and burn that damn Chupacabra."

"You are?" Sam's eyes opened wider as he looked at Dean.

"Yea, you'll be okay here, while I'm gone, right?"

"Sure…sure." Sam nuzzled deeper into the pillow, eyelashes fluttering over his lids.

"Okay then, if you wake up, and I'm not here, that's where I'm gone. Okay? Sam, did you hear me?"

"MMMM…HMMMM." Sam tried to stay awake, he really did, but his body would not respond to his request; once again he succumbed to the comforting nothingness of medicated sleep, Dean's voice fading into the empty void.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom Baldwin's Dodge truck breezed down Highway 180 toward his property, windows rolled up, heat radiating out of the vents, keeping the chill at bay. It was warmer today, the sun hiding behind the dark, pending rain clouds. He had picked Dean Winchester up just after lunch, after his little brother had eaten and had his dose of pain medication. He did not think that Sam even knew they had left, his drugs pretty much keeping him out of it. Tom had taken the afternoon off, one of the many perks of being manager, and sole owner, of the only hardware store in Temple.

Dean had reluctantly left his little brother sleeping in the hospital room, not wanting to wake him up to tell him he was leaving. He was hoping that Sam would sleep the entire afternoon away, and he would be back, in his sturdy plastic chair, before his brother woke up again.

The truck rumbled into the grass, right up next to the Impala and Dean's heart fluttered. _Thank god, my girls okay_. Tom let out a little chuckle as he saw the expression on the younger man's face.

"Told you the car would be okay".

He shut the engine down on the truck, as he observed Dean bound out of the cab, little regard for his bum leg, practically running to the driver's door, opening it, and gazing inside. A smile brimming its way to his lips, Dean looked over at Tom, who had made his way to stand beside him.

"Car's pretty important? Huh?" Tom smirked.

"Yeah." Dean's head bobbed up and down happily. "My Dad gave it to me."

"Great car." Tom acknowledged, smirk turning into a large grin.

Dean slammed the car door shut, his own smile wide on his lips. He pulled his handgun out of the back of his jeans, checking the chamber, and returned it to its resting place. Tom pulled the shotgun he was carrying up closer to his chest as he nodded toward the woods.

"Tree stand's that way."

They walked silently through the thickets, bush, and trees toward the metal tree stand, eyes pealing out over the field beside it. The aroma grew as they went, the smell of a dead animal weaving in the air.

"Gees, I didn't think that smell could get any worse." Tom snarled.

"You were obviously wrong about that one." Dean pulled his hand up to pinch his nostrils closed, taking air in through his mouth.

Their eyes landed, at the same time, on the large creature in the grass; blood pooled around it on the ground, flies buzzing above it in mad circles, maggots crawling on the furry hide. Dean's face contorted up, hand moving from his nose to his mouth in one quick motion, as his gag reflex came into play. He glowered at the black beady eyes, the memory of the last time he saw this Chupacabra's ugly mug rushing to his brain. _Ugly son of bitch hurt my brother_.

"God, lets torch this thing, I can't take the smell, or the sight of it." Dean chocked out.

He grabbed the small kerosene container from his pocket and began squirting the large animal's remains down. Once done, he grabbed his matches, and with one swift motion, the stick sizzled as he dropped it to the mess below them. The Chupacabra went up in flames, the smell, although they did not think possible, grew steadily worse as the flames licked the body, the smoke carried on the breeze, up into the atmosphere.

Dean watched as the flames engrossed the Chupacabra. Tom walked away, eyes tearing up from the smoke, toward the partial hide of a deer lying not five feet away.

"Looks like the other one ate the deer, or most of it."

Dean pulled his watering eyes from the flames to look over at the deer carcass.

"Yea, I was hoping it would lure the first one out, it did, but then the entire hunt became a gigantic mess".

Dean shook his head, dropping it to his chest.

"I am sure it was not your fault your brother got hurt." Tom stepped to Dean's side and laid his hand on his shoulder. Dean's eyes glimmered; he hoped Tom thought it was from the smoke, as he blinked to control his emotions.

"Yea, yea it was. If I had not been so stupid, had my head in the game; Sammy would not have gotten hurt."

"I doubt that very much. This creature was big, and strong. Hell, I was scared of it myself." Tom released Dean's arm and shuffled his large boot on the ground.

Dean let out a little chuckle. The thought of this big, 240 pound, 6 foot man being afraid of anything made him laugh. He looked up at Tom, and they both let out a hearty cackle. Dean quickly wiped the tears away with his sleeve, hoping that Tom had not noticed. Tom turned his head away as he laughed, giving Dean back his dignity, not wanting to show recognition of the tears he so hastily swiped away.

Dean shuffled, cast making his movements awkward, toward Sam's gun lying on the ground; reaching down, he picked it, hugging it tightly to his chest. The images of Sammy, lying on the ground, struggling to breathe, assaulted his mind.

"He killed it, you know." Dean let out in one quick breath. "I only wounded it, thought I had shot it, then, I poked it with my rifle. What an idiot."

Tom bent down to retrieve the other shotgun in the dirt. "Yea, that was slightly stupid." Once again their eyes met, and laughter overcame them. _Boy, Tom was just the best. _Guilt released from Dean's body as he gave in to the humor of the entire situation.

They stood in silence for a long time, both watching as the flames flickered and danced over the mammoth creature, eventually sizzling and dying out. They both scooped dirt in their hands, flinging on top of the vanishing embers.

"Well." Tom stood, leering eyes around the perimeter. "I was hoping the other one would show up, and we could kill it."

"Me too." Dean's eyes twisted around, taking in their surroundings. He glanced down at his watch. "I need to get back to my brother. Guess we will have to come looking for the second one. You up for that?"

"Sure, just tell me when". Tom lips curled up in a smile as he looked at Dean.

"Sam is out of the hospital tomorrow, but I need to take care of him, so we will be at the motel. You can reach us the…."

Tom's steady tone cut him off mid sentence. "Motel my ass, you get your stuff together, come stay with me. You know Sam would be more comfortable at my place."

Tom began his steady gait back toward the truck, eyes watching cautiously around them. Dean struggled to keep up with his broken ankle, but was determined to stay in sync with Tom's steps.

"We can't, I wouldn't want to impose". Dean stammered out, hand gripping his thigh attempting to give his left ankle some support, sweat beading up on his forehead.

"Bull shit, I said you stay with me. I mean it; it's not up for discussion". Tom never looked at Dean, just continued his path to the truck. Dean's chest hitched. _Damn this guy reminded him so much of his Dad._

"If you're sure". Dean offered as he veered off toward his car.

They both approached the truck and Impala. Dean paused at the driver's door, looking over at Tom.

"I said; it's not up for discussion. Get your shit together, I'll come by the hospital in the morning; you can follow me to my house."

"Yes sir". Dean whispered as he opened the Impala door and shifted down to the seat. _I think that was a direct order. _

A large smile overtook Dean's face. He rived up the engine, throwing the Impala into gear, tires squealing, gravel flying, following Tom Baldwin's truck onto the highway, back to Temple, the hospital, and his little brother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 14**

**By supernaturaldh**

Sam struggled to pull open his heavy eyelids; his brain felt all jumbled, fuzzy. He assumed the medication they were giving him was pretty strong, because he couldn't get a clear thought in his head. His lashes flickered over his weary eyes; he stared around the hospital room, desperately trying to find a focal point to ground him to the waking world. _Where was Dean?_

It was late afternoon; the sun's hazy rays slowly hiding behind the treetops; he fixed his eyes through the window, squinting, focusing. He vaguely remembered his brother telling him something about not being here when he woke up. Dean saying something about Tom Baldwin, the Impala, and a Chupacabra; he wasn't sure what, but he did remember hearing something like that. He was alone, that much he had figured out.

He struggled to sit up higher up on the pillows, pushing weakly with his hands on the mattress, the pain radiating with the motion, across his stomach and up through his chest. Slumping weakly back down to the bed, his breath came out in one, long, muffled moan. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move. The pain grew slowly, so intense, he grasped his hands tightly around the sheet, twisting it under his fingers. He needed to be stronger, he willed himself to 'suck it up', to move past the pain. _Dean would suck it up._

The sudden wave of nausea assaulted him, bile rising up in the back of his throat, hovering with a tingle, just around his tonsils, sitting there, waiting. He swallowed convulsively; pulling one hand up to his lips, willing the feeling away. His vision waved as he looked for the call button; he pushed it, he needed someone to come help him. _Please somebody come, sick._ He could feel his hands shaking, the sweat beading up on his brow. Suddenly, the tears welled up in his eyes, blurring what vision he had. _No one was coming_. He laid his exhausted head back to the pillow, willing the pain away, willing himself not to be sick, not to cry, blinking back hot tears. He pushed the call button again, his weak hands trembling as he did so. His breathe coming out in a weak sigh. _He felt so bad. Someone please._

Dean thudded down the hospital corridor, cast thumping loudly on the linoleum; a Styrofoam cup balanced in one hand, lid tightly applied, takeout bag in the other. He could not believe it, he had to put a top on his coffee; _life is such a bitch sometimes_, he muttered to himself. He never put a lid on his coffee, that was a Sam thing. He frowned, the constant teetering and tottering of his caste ankle causing the coffee to slosh around in the cup. So here he was, going to drink coffee through hole, in a lid, just like a girl. _This broken ankle thingy really sucked._

He pushed the door open to Sam's room, eyes looking intently at the bed. He hesitated momentarily; his brother did not look so good; he quickened his step, leg jarring as he made his way to his brother. He sat the bag and coffee gingerly down on the tray table and reached his hand out to Sam's forehead, brushing his damp bangs from his face.

"Sammy", he whispered. Thumb rubbing on Sam's temple. "You okay little brother?" Concern gripped at Dean's gut.

Sam opened his eyes, staring up at his big brother, distress in his features. He was pale against the white sheets, tears brimming in his eyes; breathe heaving out in little gasps, visibly shaking. _Thank God, Dean was here. It would be okay now._

"S…Sick", Sam gagged, as the bile rose up in his throat. _He really felt sick._

Dean recognized the signs of a sick Sammy, he had seen this all his life; with one swift motion, he grabbed the plastic pan from the table and laid it under Sam's chin, his brother's sickness rolling out of him, in one big wave. Dean grimaced, at the motion, how much that probably hurt; throwing up, with stitches holding you together. He placed his hand back on Sam's forehead, comforting him as he leaned back on the pillows.

"Okay Sam, you're okay. Shhhhh".

Sam blinked slowly, looking at Dean, small tears rolling down his face.

"Sam, are you in pain?" Dean's concerned eyes looked at him, face contorting up in a grim look.

"I…I just…feel bad". Sam's voice was low, Dean leaning in to hear his response. _This was new, Sam never complained about how he felt, he was a 'suck it up' kind of guy._

"When was the last time someone was in here, to check on you, give you some meds?" Dean's voice whispered softly, spilling over with worry; he looked inquisitively at Sam, pouring a small sip of water in a cup, he held it to Sam's lips, his brothers shaky hands attempting to grasp a hold of it, he swallowed the cool liquid.

Sam's head fell to the pillow, eyes slowly closing, his cheek leaning into Dean's arm. _Okay, this was bad, Sam was obviously very sick_. Dean's hand slowly moved through his little brother's hair.

"Sam, answer me." Dean bent in closer to his brother's face.

"Do...Don't re...mem...ber. I couldn't get any...one to co…come. I been pressing...the...the button."

At that exact moment, Dean's heart plummeted. He did not see his 23 year old brother looking back at him; but his baby brother, gazing up at him, confusion in his features, paleness on his face, and hurt radiating from his eyes.

"What?" Dean was pissed, the rage flowing like ice water in his veins.

He grabbed the call button with his other hand, pushing and holding the button down. _Son of a bitch. I told them when I left, Sam would be alone_. _ I will hold this damn button down, till someone gets there ass in here._ He looked back down into Sam's face, noticing the pain etched there, weak eyes, his frailness against the bed sheets.

"Shhhh, Its okay, Sammy. I gotcha."

The door to Sam's room swung open with a thud, a matronly nurse stomping into the room.

"Please remove your hand from the call button", she demanded.

_Screw that. _ Dean's piercing green eyes looked up at the nurse, no words necessary, she seemed to get the message. She glanced up at Sam, and then grabbed up his chart, hurriedly reviewing it.

"He should have had some pain meds an hour and ahalf ago? Did anyone come in here?" She seemed very concerned, exasperation in her voice.

"Well, obviously not, because my brother is in pain, was by himself all afternoon, and he's throwing up. Where the hell was everyone?" Dean's voice rose with each word, left eye twitching harshly at the nurse. His hand still moved unconsciously, silently through Sam's bangs, a soothing motion, over and over.

"I'll take care of it right now!" She bounded out of the room, returning within mere seconds, syringe in hand. She stepped hastily up to Sam's arm, and gently inserted the needle, pushing it lightly, the liquid seeping into Sam's vein.

Dean watched, anger simmering just under the surface, as the nurse gave his brother the injection. Sam's face easing up as the medication reached his body. He let out a little gasp of air as the tension in his pain filled chest receded. Sam's eyes blinked slowly up at Dean. _Thank you._

"I am so sorry; this is for pain and nausea. Press the button, if you need anything.

"Lot of good that did us before!" Dean spat out in an angry tone, fingers still gently comforting his little brother.

"Rest assured; I will bring this up to my nursing students. Again, I am so sorry." She hastily cleaned up the mess, and scurried to get out of the room, away from Dean's livid, twitching, face.

Sam calmed down slowly, his breath evening out, his eyes fluttering at Dean, looking so grateful to his big brother. His head still leaned into Dean's arm; his steady hand; motion lulling him to sleep. Dean felt his brother's body slump into unawareness. He pulled the blanket up under his chin, flattening it out, tucking it in. He could 'kick his own ass' for leaving his baby brother alone. _Stupid move, stupid, stupid, stupid. _But then again, how was he to know the nurses were worthless pieces of crap. There would be no more leaving Sammy alone, not on his watch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean glanced at his watch; it was 6:30 a.m. Sam had a good night; Dean had made sure of that. He had sat his watch, and woke himself up every two hours to check on his brother; make sure he was comfortable, his medication was given. Dean was more than ready to blow this Popsicle stand, and was anxious for the doctor to come in, give him an update of Sam's condition, his prescriptions, and then they were out of here. He knew Tom Baldwin would be coming sometime before ten; intent on taking them back to his house so Sam could recover. Dean was happy about that, Tom was a good guy, and they were broke. _A little fact Sam did not need to know._

Dean was also worried; he had not had time to watch the news since yesterday, he had purposely ignored the news casts; not wanting Sam to find out about the second Chupcabra. _Another fact Sammy did not need to know, right now._ If sheltering his brother from particulars would help him to recover, than Dean was fine with that fact. He would tell Sam, all about it, when he was strong enough to deal with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 15**

**By supernaturaldh**

As Sam began to wake from his drug induced sleep, the first thing he saw was Dean with a big goofy grin on his face, castled leg propped up on the rails of Sam's bed.

"Hey, kiddo, you feeling better today?" Dean's eyes scrunching up questioningly.

"Yeah, I feel better." Sam nodded his head at his brother.

Sam vaguely remembered they changed his medication, to pills, around four in the morning. Now, his mind was clearer, and he was glad, he could suck up the pain; get his thoughts back in focus, and get the heck out of this stupid hospital.

Dean pulled his arms up over his head, stretching, yawning, eyes watching as breakfast was sat on the rolling table by a cute nurse; his lips forming a wicked grin. _Wow, she's hot_! He watched her reaching to take Sam's blood pressure and check his temperature, body bending ever so slightly in front of Dean.

"Morning." He smiled sweetly, eyes twinkling at the 'pretty little thing' He felt a sudden wave of relief flood through him, as he saw Sam, out of the corner of his eye, giving him the patented 'Sammy' eye roll. _Ah, Sam was feeling a lot better today!_ This one motion made Dean's smile even brighter.

The nurse handed Sam a little paper cup with his medication in it.

"Take these now, before you eat". She smiled. Sam reached out a shaky hand and took the cup, swallowed the pills, gulping them down with the orange juice.

"Thank you" he whispered, shy eyes looking hastily, away from the nurse, to his tray of food. The nurse smiled at him, then glanced to Dean and sashayed out of the room.

Sam grabbed up the fork, making a big attempt to eat his breakfast, but the nausea in his stomach, did not want to cooperate. He settled on his toast, pushing his plate with greasy eggs and bacon toward his brother's eager hands.

"You eat it, I just want the toast." Sam nodded.

"You sure?" Dean asked, "You need to eat."

Seeing Sam's pale face, Dean decided it was probably best that he just ate the toast. He hungrily grabbed up the fork and dug into the plate of food, his hand grabbing the coffee, gulping it down greedily.

"Humph" Sam nodded his head, grin sitting on his lips. "It's okay; I'll just eat the toast."

Once breakfast was finished, Sam and Dean sat waiting patiently. The doctor should be coming anytime, to release Sam; give him instructions and prescriptions.

"Can't we just skip all this, and get out of here?" Sam sheepishly looked at his brother.

"Nope." Dean smirked.

"Why not Dean? We do that every time you are in the hospital, we barely even get you fixed up, and then we leave." Sam whined, giving Dean his best 'puppy dog face'.

"That's different." Dean eyebrows raised and a small grin made its way across his lips. _So not working this time, little brother._

"No it's not!" Sam's voice sniveled as he dropped his head back to the pillow, closing his weary eyes; he was way too tired to argue with his brother; the pull of sleep nagging at his body. _God, Dean was a piece of work_!

The door swung open with a loud bang thudding against the wall. Debra Bruno waltzed her way into the room, her niece dragging along behind her. Sam's eyes flew open, the noise stirring him from his peaceful doze; the abrupt motion causing a sharp pain across his torso. He grimaced, pulling his right hand to his chest. He turned bleary eyes to the doorway. _ Holy crap, what the hell was she doing here? Was he having a nightmare? _He shook his head, to clear the fuzziness, and then his mouth fell open with a little gasp.

Dean stood quickly, dropping the T.V. remote with a clatter to the floor. _Who the hell was making all this racket, his brother was sleeping! _He cast a concerned glance at Sammy, then at the two intruders in the room. _Hey, sick person here!_

"You okay Sammy?" Dean's hand came down, patting his brother's leg under the covers.

Dean's apprehensive face fell, as he looked at his little brother. Sam's eyes were wide, a stunned expression; fear mixed with pain. Sam's forefinger, on his left-hand, still lay on the sheets, but it lifted slightly, pointing toward the two new additions to his hospital room.

"Well, Sam, looks like you have visitors". Dean's lips curled up at the edges as he extended his hand to welcome the hot little waitress, and her overly abundant aunt into the room. The young girl slid toward Dean, lips pursed up into a flirty smile.

"How ya doing, honey?" Debra Bruno nodded her extremely made up face at Dean, glancing down at his cast, continuing to shuffle to the side of the bed.

How's our Sammy?" She stated, hand falling to Sam's pointing finger, pulling his hand to her large chest, clutching it between both her hands.

_Our Sammy, what the hell? _Dean's lips turned into a questioning look, then seeing the hot number sliding up next to him, his mind wondered, giving the little lady a once over with is eyes.

"I…I'm f…f….fine." Sam stammered out, eyes quickly diverting to his brother, as he attempted to pull his fingers from her prying grasp.

Dean recognized the distress on his little brother's face, while this was funny; at the moment, he was not sure Sammy was up for all this drama. He stepped quickly from the curvy young girl to her heavy set aunt, placing his arm around her shoulders; encouraging her to move away from the bed, untangling her fingers from Sam's. She struggled to remain intertwined with Sam; Dean grasped her by the wrist, and gave her hand a little yank. Sam's eyes wide, anxious ovals on his pale face.

"Tom Baldwin told me all about what happened. I am so sorry that you got hurt." Debra attempted to shimmy her body out of Dean's grasp, and was surprised when his hug only tightened around her". She glanced up in his hazel eyes. _Well, well, well, isn't he just the cutest thing._

"Well, wasn't that just nice of Tom. He is just such a swell guy." Dean glanced at Sam with his own eyes rolling.

"You know I manage the bar "Bum's Tavern, you should come by and see me, cutie."

Her mascara heavy lashes batting at Dean. She scrunched in closer to his body, obviously enjoying his arm around her, licking her bright red lips.

"What the fu…"Dean's head turned toward his brother, mouth moving, no sounds coming out.

Sam's face started to relax, tension leaving his eyes, humor at his brother starting to make him laugh.

Dean scooted away from the busty woman, his hand hovering down to her back; he gave her a little nudge toward the door.

"Yes", her niece said, eyes flashing at Dean "Do come by the bar again." She smiled as she sauntered towards the door, grabbing her Aunt's elbow as she went by.

"We really appreciate you both coming by, and I will make sure Tom Baldwin here's all about it". Dean grinned as they both went out the door. _Yeah, Tom will be hearing about this alright. _

"Come on Aunt Debra, we need to get to work. I hope you feel better, Sam." As she led her Aunt out the door, the brothers heard her the young waitress say, "Auntie Debra, you can't flirt with the one I like, I told you that already", her voice scolding.

Dean turned as he heard Sam's laughter, the best noise he had heard in days, coming out of him in a mass of giggles. He looked at Sammy, whose arms were both gripped around his middle, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean shuffled quickly back to his side, only to have Sam wave him off with his hand.

"That…was…so…freak'n…funny". Sam stammered out, eyes scrunched up in pain, as the laughter lulled back down. Dean's eyes lit up, his own laughter coming out in a hearty burst, grinning acutely at his little brother.

"Don't…don't make…me laugh. Hurts…" Sam's eyes begged, giggling heartily again, squeezing himself tighter.

"I'm sorry, Sam…" Dean laughed harder, hands coming down to his brothers arms, gripping him, attempting to help steady him, Sam's body shaking uncontrollably with every little giggle.

They both giggled and laughed until Sam could take it no more, and slumped back down into the mattress, eyes strained from the pain that was radiating across his torso, he slowly quieted. Dean released his hold on his brother, allowing him to relax back into the bed; though hurting, smile still displayed across his lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom Baldwin pulled his truck into the hospital parking lot, shutting down the engine; his eyes caught the motion of the two women moving across the parking lot.

"Oh shit", he muttered. He knew he should not have told them about Sam and Dean, they seemed way too curious, when they asked.

He sat for a moment, waiting for them to squeeze into their Volkswagen and pull out of the parking lot. He opened his door, head shaking in a humorous motion, as he made his way to through the hospital doors. He found them both very funny, the little sexy young one, always wanting attention; the older flamboyant one, always getting it.

He grinned to himself as he made his way to room 201, hoping that Sam was doing better, and could blow this joint.


	16. Chapter 16

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 16**

**By supernaturaldh**

The hospital door swung open, the doctor making his way into Sam's room, glancing around at Dean, as he shuffled to the bedside.

"How are you feeling today?" His eyes locked apprehensively on Sam.

"Much better, ready to get out of here." Sam grinned up at the doctor, hoping to impress him.

Dean looked uncertainly at his little brother. _Not sure that's the truth._

"Well, I think it is safe to let you go, there are a few precautions." He nodded at Sam, lips forming a little firm line on his face.

"Take it easy and rest; give your body time to heal. If you experience any excessive pain, fever, or trouble breathing, come to the hospital. Most importantly, do the breathing treatments at least every four hours; keep it up for the next week, we need to strengthen that lung."

The doctor eyed Sam, who shrugged his shoulders, grinning. _I don't feel that bad_.

"I am giving you a prescription for pain; take two pills, every four hours." He eyed Dean, "The pain pills will make him a foggy, out of sorts, but, it is a necessary side affect. He needs the pain medication." Dean's head nodded, he understood.

The doctor looked back at Sam, "If you are consistent with your dosage, you will suffer less painful symptoms. Remember to apply the ointment I prescribed to your stitches, nightly. They will slowly dissolve".

He looked directly at Dean again. "No heavy lifting, not over two pounds. Call my office, for a one week check, for x-rays, to see how the lung is healing. My office number is on the release papers."

Sam let out a little sigh, left hand running through his long hair. _Why does he keep looking at Dean? Gees, he's acting like I'm five years old. _

Dean reached out and grabbed the prescription from the doctor's fingers, smile wavering on his lips. "Thank you."

Tom Baldwin nodded, the doctor walking past him, as a nurse rolled a wheelchair into Sam Winchester's room. He shifted past the doctor, eyes resting on Sam, struggling into his blue jeans and tee shirt, body swaying where he stood. Dean grabbed his elbow, to steady him on his feet.

"Hey guys". Tom spoke as he watched the older brother assist the younger one with his clothes.

Sam pulled inquisitive eyes up to Tom, then back to Dean.

"What's he doing here?"

"I was going to tell you, I just haven't had a chance yet. Tom's offered us a place to stay, for you to recuperate". Dean smiled at Tom as he spoke. _Since, we are totally broke._

"What? Why?" Sam eyes looked confusedly at Dean, then back to Tom.

"Sam…Tom is just trying to help, he knew you needed a place to recover, rest up. I just thought…"

Sam jerked his arm from his brother's grasp as he moved his slow body to the chair, dropping heavy limbs in the hard plastic.

Dean watched his brother, confusion in his eyes. _Gees, what was this, why was Sam so upset?_

"Tom, can we have a minute here?" Dean smiled at Tom, whose own eyes squinted up questioningly at Dean.

"Sure, I'll be across the hall, having some of that wonderful waiting room coffee".

Tom shuffled out of the room, as Dean squatted down in front of his brother, leaning in to the chair; cast resting on the floor, at an awkward angel.

"Sam, what's the matter. Tom's offered us a place to stay, no strings; I think it's a good idea."

Sam rested his weary head on his hand, elbow propped up on the chair.

"I just, I just thought it would be you and me. I thought we could get back on the road. Sides, I don't know this guy". Sam whispered.

"Sam, I know him. He helped me get you out of the woods, to the hospital."

"I D…Don't re...remember?" Sam's eyes glossed over has he looked at his older brother.

"Sam, he saved your life. If he had…hadn't been there; I don't know what we would have done."

Sam raised his eyes to meet his brothers. _Tom, Tom, Tom. Gee why is this guy so great? _"I just …I'm sorry; I guess I was just surprised. I just thought, I could rest in the Impala."

Dean brought his hand up to rest on his brother's knee, squeezing it lightly, his own body balancing precariously, the cast making it hard to hold his stance.

"Sam, we aren't doing that. You need to get to feeling better. It will be okay, Sam, I promise". Dean looked in his brother's eyes, recognizing the confused medicated look on his face. Sam lips quirked up in a frown, but his head nodded in a small yes motion.

Dean rose slowly to a standing position, limping across the hall to where Tom Baldwin stood, black coffee steaming out of his cup.

"Sorry, I should have told him. He was just surprised; the meds are making him a little out of it". Dean smiled, Tom handing him the cup of coffee as he reached for another cup.

"It's okay; he's been through a lot."

They both shuffled back to the hospital room, collecting Sam and putting him in the wheelchair, his prescriptions and release papers lying in his lap.

Rolling out of the hospital, Sam's eyes wondered from his brother, who was pushing the wheelchair, to Tom, walking silently next to them. Sam's mind was mulling over the situation, his medicated thoughts jumbled around in his brain. _Who is Tom Baldwin and why has his brother, his only family, taking such a liking to him?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam had fallen asleep by the time the Impala pulled into the driveway, head leaning lazily against the passenger window. Dean followed closely behind the truck, noticing that Tom lived just outside of town. Dean glanced around, taking in their surroundings. _This looks safe enough_. The small house was in dire need of some repairs and paint, the yard was not well manicured, and a mongrel dog was tied to a tree. He grinned, watching as the dog barked and jumped happily at Tom Baldwin, who patted it on the head as he went toward the front door. Dean considered Tom's home to be in a bit of disarray, but he didn't care, as long as his brother had a place to rest up, and it was free; well, what more did they need?

"Sammy", Dean moved his hand over to his little brothers arm, nudging him gently.

"Hmmm", Sammy whispered, as his eyes fluttered open, sleepily looking at Dean.

"Let's get you inside". Dean opened the driver's door and slid out of the car, stepping promptly to the passenger door. Dean slowly opened the door, Sam still leaning into to, his hand coming to rest on Sam's arm, keeping him from a quick assent to the ground.

"Come on", his hands turning Sam in the set, his feet thudding to the ground. Sam smiled weakly up at his brother, as Dean leaned down and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him to a standing position.

"I …got it. " Sam's voice stammered out as he pushed Dean's arm away. Dean stood stock still, protectively at his little brother side.

"Sure you do." Dean waited, watching Sam, who made a feeble attempt to move away from the car, swaying slightly, then grabbing Dean's arm.

"It's okay Sam, I gotcha."

"Deeeeean, I'm fine". Sam's voice whined out, frustrated and confused. Dean struggled with his brother, wanting to let him do it on his own, Sam's face and body telling him otherwise.

Tom Baldwin observed as Dean helped his brother out of the car, much to the younger Winchester's protests. _These two are interesting_, he thought. He keyed the lock in the door, and pushed it open, holding it as Dean led Sam inside. He noticed the care that the older brother used with the younger one; he remembered it from the woods a few days back. It was obvious to Tom; Dean was 'Dad' to his younger sibling. He eyed them both, Dean guiding his brother to the couch, lowering him slowly to the cushions. _Yes,_ Tom thought, _these two were unique, and he definitely wanted to get to know them better._


	17. Chapter 17

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 17**

**By supernaturaldh**

Dean shuffled into Tom's kitchen, smell of coffee drawing him from his nap in the chair. He glanced at his brother, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders as he walked past.

"Have a good nap?" Tom smiled up from the newspaper he was reading, to Dean. "Cups are above the pot, left hand cabinet."

Dean nodded his head, reaching into the cabinet, retrieving a cup, and pouring himself a steaming cup. He pulled out the chair, next to Tom, sat down, eyes taking in the small kitchen. It was a mix-match of colors, dirty dishes in the sink; definitely not a 'woman's touch' in this room.

"So, Sam okay?" Tom glanced up from the paper to Dean.

"Yea, he's still sleeping. I think the meds are wearing him out. I need to wake him and do a breathing treatment."

Tom laid the paper on the table, finger pointing to the headline. "Man's Remains Found off Highway 180".

"Shit" Dean murmured. He pulled the paper to him, eyes scanning the article.

"Yea, I was hoping the creature was lost in the woods. I guess it got hungry." Tom spoke, anger hissing in his tone.

"We are going to have to hunt this thing. I wanted to wait, but, now, I think I don't have a choice." Dean dropped the cup to the table, weary lines rising up around his eyes, left hand fingers scrunching at his eyebrow. "I can't leave Sam alone, I know he thinks he's not sick, but we both know he is."

"We can go in the morning, obviously, the damn thing ain't going anywhere. We'll have to sit a trap." Tom stood, grabbing the coffee pot and refilling his cup; reaching over to top off Dean's cup. "I can ask…ask Debra to come over and stay with him." Tom's lips curled up in a grin, eyes gleaming at Dean.

"Oh man, that would really piss Sammy off." Dean mused.

"I don't really know anyone else that I would trust to take care of him." Tom offered, body falling back to the chair.

"Well, I certainly don't know anyone else." Dean leaned his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on the table. "But, I better tell Sam. He won't be happy. I don't want Sammy on this hunt, I do know that".

Tom looked at Dean, grin turning into a full blown chuckle, the thought of Debra Bruno taking 'care' of Sam making both men break out into laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam heard the sound of laughter billowing around his ears. He'd recognize his brother's cackles anywhere. He blinked his eyes open, taking in the strange living room. Deer heads hanging on every wall, gun cabinet in the corner, TV sitting on a milk carton. _Where was he?_Slowly his mind comprehended, remembering the hospital, and vaguely recalling their arrival at Tom Baldwin's. He pushed the tattered blanket away from his body; pulling himself to a sitting position, pain slowly nagging at his stomach and chest. He heard the ongoing conversation in the other room, the laughter. _What was so dang funny_?

He pulled his body up to a standing position, legs feeling weak, unsteady. He heaved in a pull of oxygen, to still his spinning vision, and began walking slowly toward the sound of the voices; hand propping up on the wall with each step. He stood at the threshold of the room, just out of view, ears straining to hear the conversation, body slumping to the wall.

"I don't want Sammy on this hunt, I do know that". Dean's voice rose up, then the laughter took a hold, both men laughing heartily as they drank their coffee between heaves of amusement.

_What?_ Sam could not believe his own ears. _Did Dean just say he did not want him on a hunt? _Sam's heart plummeted. _He knew he did not like this Tom guy_. _Now his brother did not want him along, he had Tom. He and Tom could hunt, leaving Sam behind. _The tears burned just behind his lids, as he stumbled back down the hall, returning to the couch, breathe coming out in little pants, as the pain clutched at his chest_. Was it the surgery, or the feeling of utter betrayal by his brother, that made him feel so bad?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean pushed his chair away from the table, empty cup slamming to the Formica top.

"Call Debra, see if she will come here tomorrow morning. I'm checking on Sam."

Dean stood, taking steady thumping steps to the living room. _Damn cast is driving me nuts. _He found Sam sitting in a slouched position on the couch.

"Hey Sam."

Sam did not raise his head as his brother came into the room, staring intently at a dirty spot on the carpet. He quickly blinked his eyes, holding back the warm tears just behind his lids. _Damn it, you big baby, get it together, Sam._

Dean rolled questioning eyes to his brother.

"Sam?"

Dean sat down on the couch next to his brother, placing his hand on Sam's back, fingers moving in a small circle. "You okay?"

"Yea...yea." Sam mumbled, sitting up quickly, pulling away from Deans fingers.

"It's time for your medication, breathing treatment."

Dean stood, reaching over to grab the pharmacy bag, the breathing machine and prescriptions inside. He pulled the apparatus from the bag and placed on the couch, next to Sam; he twisted off the top of the pill bottle, dropping two pills in his hand.

"Here Sam", he nudged his brother, who reached out and grabbed the pills from his hand.

Dean recognized the shine in Sammy's eyes, tears just hidden beneath the surface.

_Sammy's crying? He must really need his pain medication._ Dean grabbed the bottle of water from the table, passing it to his brother. Sam seized the bottle from his brother's hand, slamming the pills into his mouth, gulping down the water, then frowning at Dean.

"Dean, I don't need you watching over me. I am quite capable of doing my own breathing treatment." Sam declared, in a hateful voice, catching Dean by surprise.

"Well, okay then." Dean huffed, turning his back to Sam; he limped back toward the kitchen. _What the heck was going on with Sam, holy crap, he was only trying to help him. Sam on meds really sucked_.

Sam watched as his brother gimped out of the room, tongue running around the corners of his mouth, pushing the pills to his hand. He looked at the pills, and then around the room. He smiled to himself, tucking the pills underneath the couch cushion. _He would be damn if Dean would leave him behind, hunt without him. He certainly DID NOT need any stupid pain medication. He felt FINE._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thirty minutes later, Dean shuffled back into the living room, eyes scanning over at his little brother. Sam was still sitting where Dean left him, eyes downcast, rubbing his unconscious fingers back and forth over his chest. The motion making Dean uncomfortable, the moment he saw it.

"Sam, I brought you some soup. Ummmm…You okay?" Dean sat the bowl down in front of Sam, on the coffee table, critical eyes taking in his little brother. Sam whispered out a low, almost inaudible reply.

"Yea", was all Dean could get out of his little brother, his hand never ceasing the rubbing. Dean sat down next to Sam on the couch, reaching his own fingers to grasp at Sam's hand firmly.

"I said I was fine". Sam slammed out, wrenching his hand away from Dean. "And I am not hungry."

_What the hell? _Dean leaned back on the couch, mind wondering back to what the doctor had said earlier, "The pain pills will make him a foggy, out of sorts, but, it is a necessary side affect." That must be Sam's problem; the medication was making him 'out of sorts'. _Well, an 'out of sorts' Sammy was better than a sick Sammy._

"Sam, Tom and I are going back out to his property in the morning. Okay?" _Probably not a good idea to tell Sam that Debra Bruno was coming over early, or about their plans to hunt the second Chupacabra. He'd tell him in the morning, when he was not so upset."_

"Whatever", Sam snarked out, his eyes never looking at his brother, fingers fiddling in his lap.

Tom Baldwin stood in the entry way, eyes watching Sam and Dean.

"Dean, I'll be back later, I got to go get a goat". _Boy these two were like oil and water,_ he thought, slamming the front door shut.

"A goat, what the hell is he talking about?" Sam brought his curious eyes up to his brother, squinting in a questioning look.

"Nothing, Sam, nothing".

"Whatever". Sam stood on shaky legs, pushing past his brother; moving to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dean sighed, rising and returning to the kitchen. _He would just leave Sam alone, let him rest. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late when Sam heard Dean open the bedroom door, walking over and looking down at him in the darkness, fingers fumbling with the lamp, his hand coming to rest on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, wake up and take your medication and breathing treatment".

"Leave me alone", Sam stated, eyes remaining snuggly closed.

"Sam, please." Words failed Dean for a moment. He wanted to help his little brother, but he was making it extremely difficult.

Sam heard the anxious tone in his brother's voice, his mind trying to stay in control of his pain. _Maybe he should have taken the pills earlier_?

"No treatment, just the pills". Sam sluggishly voiced, hand reaching for the medication, one eye squinting open.

Dean dropped two pills in Sam's hand, helping him to sit up and swallow them with the water. He then pushed him gently back to the pillow, and without any thought, tucked him in. _Is he tucking me in?_ Dean stepped to the other bed, slamming his tired body down on the mattress. Sam waited, listening, as Dean's breathe evened out, body winding down into a heavy sleep. Sam then lifted his head, spitting the pills out into the darkness, hearing them ping against the carpet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 18**

**By supernatural**

Sam had a restless night, the pain of his stitched stomach and chest causing him to be uncomfortable. The soreness was just beneath the surface, a continual ebb and flow that he could not get past, as he tossed and turned slowly beneath his blankets. His mind wearily replayed the words he heard his brother say to Tom Baldwin, "I don't want Sammy on this hunt, I do know that". He did not understand why his brother would not want him on a hunt. Ever since this 'Tom Baldwin guy' came into the picture; Dean had been all consumed with him, talking about him incessantly while Sam recuperated in the hospital. Now, his brother and Tom were going back out to Highway 180 without him, but for what? Dean had poked the Chupacabra in the head with his gun barrel and he had shot it in the head; that much Sam did remember.

Sam peered into the darkness; the room was silent except for the constant breathing of his brother. His mind went over the conversation with Dean from earlier, he was hateful to his big brother, he knew that, but his mind was still fuzzy from the pain medication. He was thinking more clearly now, although, now he was in pain. _Guess you can't have everything._ He figured Dean was probably just looking out for him, not wanting him to get hurt; but it still hurt his feelings. Why was his brother talking to Tom and not to him? He finally let his tired body slump mindlessly into oblivion, the pain washing over him in a new wave; as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom Baldwin nudged Dean with his hand, noticing the oldest Winchester had slept in the cloths he had on yesterday; he smiled.

"Dean", he whispered in the dark room, the light from the hallway cascading across the beds. _What? Was it already 4:45? Gees, he just went to sleep_.

Dean blinked weary lids at Tom, than rose from the mattress quietly, eyes glancing over at his sleeping brother. Sam's eyebrows were scrunched up in a slight grimace, but otherwise he looked peaceful. Dean stepped over to his bed, pulling the scattered blankets back up around his still form, standing silently, watching Sam's chest rise and fall as he slept.

Dean smiled to himself, turning; he grabbed his shoes and tiptoed from the room_. It was better if Sam did not come with them, he needed to rest, get better. They would probably be back before Sam even woke up to find Debra Bruno was his new roommate._ The smile widened as he shuffled down the hall, the sound of voices, and the smell of fresh coffee waking up his senses.

"Morning", Debra Bruno said brightly, as Dean entered the kitchen. Dean gave her a nod of his head. _Way too early for her shit this morning._ Tom motioned toward the backdoor, as Dean scurried to the coffee pot, grabbing himself a cup to go.

"If Sam wakes up, give him two of these". Dean's hand shoved the prescription bottle at Debra, who tilted her head, eyes twinkling at him.

"Sure doll". She said, grasping the bottle from Dean's hand, fingers lingering longer than necessary.

Tom grinned at Dean, as they exited the kitchen, headed for Tom's truck, the highway, and the hunt for the second Chupacabra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam awoke suddenly, pain radiating across his chest; he pushed off the bed with his wobbly arms, hitching in a breath. His mind was racing, remembering the conversation earlier with Dean. _What was that Tom Baldwin had said, "I got to go get a goat?" _Suddenly, it was very clear to Sam why Tom Baldwin was going after a goat. Chupacabra's liked goats, cows, and deer, whatever animals they could attack quickly, sucking the blood from their bones, and then eating them. _There's a second Chupacabra_! Sam glanced around the room, Dean's bed was empty. His eyes found the clock on the wall; 7:30 a.m. Fear for Dean flooded over him in one fleeting motion. _Dean had gone back out to hunt another Chupacabra; without him. _

Sam's bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor with a thud, as he reached for his clothes; body lightly shaking, he moved around the room. _Why was he shaking, it wasn't that cold._ Sitting on the mattress, he leaned down to put on his sneakers, a wave of vertigo assaulting his vision. He blinked his eyes, clearing the weaving darkness from the edges; he stood and made his way out the door. Walking down the hallway, he heard the T.V. blaring in the living room. He glanced through the door, noticing Debra Bruno, squished in a too small chair, ample breasts tumbling over her body, snore hovering as she slept. _What the shit was she doing here? He was going to kill his brother! _He grimaced, tiptoeing silently to the kitchen, snatching his jacket off the back of the chair; his fingers reaching in his pocket, thumbing the keys to the Impala. He closed the door silently, and stepped quickly to the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The truck pulled into the grass, just beside Highway Marker 132, Dean and Tom exiting abruptly. Dean zipped up his jacket, hand slipping his handgun in the back of his jeans, grabbing up his shotgun. _He wished Sam was here, to watch his back; Tom was a good guy, but Tom was not Sam._ He followed Tom Baldwin, eyes glancing up at the goat Tom held over his shoulder. _Poor little guy, he never knew what hit him._ The wind whipped around his face, his hand tugged his collar up closer as they made their way toward the tree stand.

The sun had peeked up over the tree tops about two hours back, the dead goat hanging from the tree, swaying not ten feet in front of the tree stand. Tom had been nervous about making this little trek with Dean, but he also knew that they needed to kill this creature. _Chupa 'whatever' Dean called it._ He shifted on the cold metal of the tree stand, hand gripping his gun, eyes leering into the tree line.

"So, how did you boys come to hunt this type of shi…creatures?" Tom's eyes never moved from the trees.

"Our Dad, he was a hunter, he hunted the bad, the ugly". Dean's lips smirked up in a grin, but his eyes never left his line of vision. "He raised us this way."

"Why?" Tom could not help the curiosity in this word, he did not understand what these guys did, but he really wanted too.

"Our Mom, she was killed by, well let's just say, it was not a normal death." Dean sighed, eyes momentarily coming to rest on Tom.

"I'm sorry…So, you're Dad, he was no normal hunter? He hunted this type of stuff; all the time?" Tom queried.

Dean's eyes looked back out across the field, watching the goat, wavering in the breeze.

"Yep, and he taught us." Dean narrowed his eyes, something moved in the distance. "Shhhhh, see that?"

Tom squinted; face straining to see what Dean was talking about. There in the hazy morning light, he saw the creature, sniffing its giant snout up into the air, head tilting up at an odd angle.

"Damn, it's bigger than the other one." Tom exhaled in one large breath.

Dean's finger paused ever so lightly on the trigger. _He would not miss this time_.

"Dean!" Tom's voice came out in a little shudder, as he saw something else moving in the bushes, not five feet the other side of the Chupacabra. "What's that over there?"

Dean's eyes scrunched up, he glared intently into the treeline, the bushes, the brush; sudden awareness washing over him, fear so great it threatened to stifle his breath. "Sam" he whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 19**

**By supernatural**

Dean swallowed hard, trying to ignore the large lump that was forming in his throat. _What the hell was Sam doing here? Hadn't he left him sleeping snuggly in the bed? How did he get all the way out here, seven feet from the Chupacabra?_ His mind whirled as he tried desperately to get his thoughts in order. _He had to do something, and he had to do it now!_

Dean passed a fleeting look at Tom, as his feet moved hastily to the opening of the deer stand; his legs leaping for the ladder that led to the ground.

"GO", Tom stated. "You get Sam. I'll get the creature". Tom's voice was firm, no hesitation in his tone.

Dean's legs barely touched the ladder rungs as he landed with a thump on the hard ground. Tom shuffled down right behind him, almost tripping over each other in their motions. Both men's eyes looked up, the Chupacabra turning on its hunches, seeming to glare at Sam. Dean watched as Sam's eyes grew wide, the realization of danger dawning on him. _Shit!_ Dean sprinted toward his brother, oblivious to anything else, his line of vision never wavering; his heart pounding in his chest. He watched as the Chupacabra took five large steps, impending paw raring back for the kill.

Dean watched as Sam swayed on his feet, attempting to pull up his shotgun, but his weak arms not allowing it. He moved faster than he thought his cast would go, leaping at Sam, hands knocking into him full force, pushing him heavily to the ground. He felt the large paw of the Chupacabra bear down against his back, impact sending him flying over his brother, face first to the ground with a thud, his ears ringing as the darkness overtook him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam had been wondering in the wooded area around mile marker 132 for about thirty minutes. His mind felt a little fuzzy, his breathing was labored, and he was struggling to stay focused. He was thinking, he should have seen the tree stand by now; found Dean and Tom. _Had he taken the right path? Maybe he veered left when he should have gone right. _He continued to shuffle through the bushes, feeling the breeze blowing through his hair, air feeling cool against his warm skin. He struggled to stand up straight as a wave of pain radiated across his chest; he stopped, leaning his left hand up against a tree, shotgun sliding to the ground, he pulled his right hand up, wiping the beads of sweat from his brow. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

He pulled in large gulp of air, pushing off the tree; his hand grabbing the gun, his wobbly legs unsteady with the motion. He concentrated on his feet, moving forward with great effort; continuing on his quest to find his brother. His blurry eyes blinked, and then peered through the trees. Glancing forward, he squinted, focusing ahead, he saw it; the tree stand. _Gees, it's about time_. _I got turned around somehow. _At that momenthe saw a fluttering with his right eye, a slight movement; just outside his line of vision. His heart skipped a beat, as his nostrils took in a horrible stench. _What the hell was that smell? _He pulled his shotgun up with his shaky fingers; he could see his brother and Tom off in the distance, exiting from the tree stand in haste, running directly toward him.

"SAMMY" Dean shrieked.

"Over here, you son of a bitch" Tom yelled.

It was as if it Sam saw it all in slow motion, Dean's voice screaming his name; Tom yelling. _Funny, the Chupacabra noticed him about the same time he noticed it._ His breathe caught in his chest; too close, no time to react. _Get the gun up, shoot it._ The animal made large steps toward him, it was all a blur. _Dean? _

Dean was in front of him, pushing him; knocking him off his feet. He felt himself falling, backward, legs flying out from under him, body thudding on the cold hard ground; the air being knocked from his lungs in one big swoosh. _Dean?_

Sam lay still, trying to seize his breath, calm his shaking body. The pain radiating over his chest and lungs was unbearable, but not as unbearable, as the fear that gripped him, assaulted him. _Where was Dean_?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom Baldwin yelled as loud as he could. "Over here, you son of a bitch", then he watched as Dean jumped right in the line of the Chupcabras wraith; knocking his little brother to the ground. Tom saw Dean's body make impact with the creatures paw, and then he went airborne, gun flying from his fingers, landing with a hard thud on the ground. Tom pulled his gun to his shoulder; eyes peering through the sight, aim steady, grip never faltering, and his finger pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced the Chupacabra, just above its right eye; it swayed, falling boneless to the ground.

Tom reacted quickly; protect your comrades, kill or be killed; take care of the enemy first, then take care of your buddies. The mantra in his head, the words he lived by in Iraq, coming back full force. He knew he needed to make sure their pry was dead; before he could take care of the wounded. He moved with stealthy steps to the creature, eyes bearing down on it; he pointed his shotgun, without hesitation, pulled the trigger; the shot ringing out through the countryside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam rolled to his side, pain piercing across his back, through his chest; his eyes darting around, blearily looking for Dean, but falling on Tom Baldwin. He stood stock still, eyes piercing down at the Chupacabra, breath coming out in little clouds of air. Sam pushed himself up on his wobbly arms, pupils fixed on Tom; watching as he pointed his gun at the animal, and without a flinch; he pulled the trigger. The gun shot echoing through the trees. Then, in one quick step, he was at Sam's side, hands releasing the gun; sternly grabbing Sam by his shoulders, helping him to sit up straighter.

"Easy, Sam…Take it easy. Just breathe, in and out." His voice was kind, gentle, yet strong. His hand making a circle motion on Sam's back; Sam looked into his eyes inquisitively. _Who did this guy remind him of_? His own mind was fuzzy, pain still causing him to pull his arms in around his stomach; try and hold the pain at bay.

"Wher…where is Dean?" Sam stammered out between waves of pain.

Tom helped Sam to turn slowly, positioning him so he could see his brother. "Stay here…he is right there, I will see how he is. YOU STAY PUT!" Tom's voice was authoritative.

_Is that an order_? Sam's eyes grew wide as he looked from Tom to his brother, lying face down on the ground, about six feet behind him.

"Dean…" he whispered, as Tom took large strides to get to him.

He watched as Tom placed his hand carefully under Deans neck; slowly turning him over to his back, Dean's body moving limply in his arms. Tom saw the large bump on Dean's forehead, cut just under his hairline. He moved his hands down his neck and over his body, checking for any other injuries.

"Is…is…he…he okay?" Sam stammered out, eyes moving up to Tom's.

"I think so; I don't feel any broken bones. He's still got the bum leg though." Tom's lips curled up in a small smile hoping to ease some of Sam's fears; watching as some of the tension in Sam's face released with his words.

Tom removed his backpack from his shoulder, grabbing antiseptic and a cotton pad, he placed it on Dean's cut. Dean's head lolled to the side, his eyes fluttering open with the action.

Sam's eyes never left his brother, or Tom. _Who is this guy_?

"What?" Dean slurred, pulling his head away from Tom's hand.

"Easy there. Its okay, Sam's right over there." Tom pointed his finger, then watched as Dean's eyes rested on his baby brother, then fluttered close again as he relaxed back onto the ground.

"Sam's Kay?" he whispered.

"Yes, Sam's okay". Tom pulled out his canteen, pouring water over a rag; he rubbed it gently across Dean's face; and Dean opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision.

"Deeeaaan?" Sam's voice pierced through Dean's hazy mind and he nodded to Tom, pushing with his elbows to sit up. Tom placed a strong hand under Dean's shoulder, pulling him up, watching as his eyes met his little brothers.

"I'm fine Sam, just a bump on the head". Dean leaned into Tom as he pulled his legs up to stand, swaying gently; Tom grabbed his elbow, steadying him.

"Sure dude, just a bump on the freak'n head. You flew in the air like six feet there."

Tom Baldwin chuckled out as he held firmly to Dean's arm.

_Wow, this guy is awesome. _Sam's lips curled up in a grin as he watched his brother being scolded by Tom Baldwin_. I like this guy._


	20. Chapter 20

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 20**

**By supernatural**

Sam's arms were curled around his stomach, legs lying out in front of him, shoulders slightly slumped. His eyes were burning, he suddenly felt really hot. Although he was sitting, his body unconsciously began to sway in a gentle motion; to and fro, to and fro. He pulled his pain filled eyes over to his brother, giving him the once over, a small grin falling to a grimace on his lips. He noticed that Tom Baldwin had a sturdy grip on Dean's arm; holding him steady. _That's good, that's good, he's got Dean_. He felt suddenly disoriented, confused as he looked at his brother and Tom.

Dean's eyelashes fluttered over his lids, blinking, clearing his foggy vision; he looked with worried eyes at his baby brother. Sam seemed to be hugging himself tightly, breathe coming out in little gasps; the throws of pain racking his lanky body; he began to sway back and forth. Dean had seen this before; his baby brother rocking; he remembered that 'his Sammy' did this when he was child; feverish, moving, swaying.

"Help him." Dean's voice shaking, he pulled his arm from Tom's vice grip; nodding his head toward Sam.

Tom smiled to himself. _These two are quite a pair. _He hastily stepped back to Sam, falling down to a crouch as he placed his hand on his back.

"How you doing there kiddo?" Tom's face was a mask of apprehension, as he noticed the flushed cheeks in front of him. He felt Sam's body shudder under his hand. He watched with curious eyes, as Sam moved his body in a steady rocking motion.

"He's got a fever; we need to get him out of here'". Tom offered as he looked with fixed eyes at Dean.

Dean stepped forward on unsteady legs; attempting not to make his nauseous stomach rebel against him. He squatted slowly in front of his brother, eyes resting on Sam's face. Sam's hair was saturated with sweat, sticking wildly to his face; his eyes disturbingly unfocused.

"Sammy" his voice low, distress radiating in his tone. "Look at me". He reached one hand to steady his body against Tom Baldwin, the other hand cupping Sam's chin with his fingers, pulling Sam's head up, forcing him to focus on him. _Gees, he's burning up_. Sam huffed out a little breathe of air, blinking bloodshot eyes slowly at his brother. He swayed; to and fro, to and fro.

"Kay." Sam mumbled voice barely audible.

"Okay, let's get you both out of here". Tom said sternly, as he tugged Dean to his feet. Dean glanced at Tom, as he planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"Dean, stand still, while I get you're brother". _Another direct order from Tom Baldwin_. He watched as Tom soothingly placed both his arms around his baby brother, tenderly pulling him to his feet. A small moan was released from Sam's throat, his eyes hazily looking around.

Dean reached his arm hastily around Sam's back, pulling him toward him; holding him firmly balanced up against his own wobbly body. Tom placed his arm around Sam, his hand resting on the back of Dean's neck, fingers forming a firm grip that grounded the oldest Winchester.

"Okay, we are taking this slow". Tom affirmed in a strong tone.

Dean nodded at Tom, his low voice whispering in his little brother's ear. "It's okay Sammy, I gotcha. Come on…Lets walk together, Sammy, come on." Dean lips curved up in a smile when Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder, eyes drowsily looking over at him; his feet shuffling in an attempt to move.

Tom moved his large body so that he was balancing Sam and Dean both in his large grasp; the boys stumbling along together through the brush. He smiled at them both. _It was just amazing how these two took care of each other._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The walk back to the truck was slow. While Dean seemed to get his bearings and become more focused; Sam became more disoriented and feverish. By the time they made it to the road, they were bodily carrying Sam between them.

Opening the truck door, Dean eased Sam into the seat, sliding himself in next to his kid brother, pulling him protectively in his arms. He watched through the windshield as Tom scurried to the driver's side, the door swinging open, his large body dropping to the bench seat, he gunned the truck to the roadway. Dean's lips formed a short-lived frown as he saw the Impala go by him in a blur. _Left my damn car…again!_

"This is too damn much dejuvu for me". Tom's voice was serious, a low mumble; his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. His eyes glanced nervously from Dean to Sam and back to the road.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean shifted on the uncomfortable couch in the emergency waiting room. His brother was taken out of his line of view ten minutes ago; rushed through the swinging doors in a bustle of movement. He tapped the pen to the clipboard as his eyes blinked to stave off the blurry writing on the paper. _Why did he have to do this again, Sam was just here two days ago?_ He felt Tom's callused hands reach for the clipboard and pen, gingerly removing it from his shaking fingers.

"I got this".

He watched as Tom walked directly to the front desk, dropping the clipboard to the counter.

"His name is Sam Winchester; he was here day before yesterday. He is back because he has a fever. Check your god damn computer". With that, Tom turned and sauntered back to Dean, patting him firmly on the kneecap, he sat back down with a large thud, the couch giving a small shake with his motions.

_God, he was just his Dad made over._ Dean smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam's eyelashes fluttered over his heavy eyelids, they felt like they weighed a ton. He smelt the antiseptic aroma first, and then his ears began to register the sound of murmured talking around him. _Dean, was that Dean?_

He felt someone's fingers mussing through his hair, a calming motion, over and over. Then he heard more low whispers. _Was that his dad?_ He continued to fight his body to pull himself from this comfy place he was lingering, not quite asleep, not quite awake.

He felt someone grip his fingers in their own; a cool rag crossed his forehead. _Ah, that feels good._ The voices grew louder and he turned his head, leaning into Dean's voice.

"Sammy….Sammy… I know your awake, open your eyes". He heard Dean say; voice quivering with concern, just below the surface. He wanted to open his eyes, but this was just so comfortable, right here….dozing.

"Hey Sam, if you don't wake up, I might have to get Debra Bruno to come for a visit". A stern voice said.

_What? Oh my god, not that woman._ Sam's eyes fluttered open, glassy irises looking at Dean, blinking; then looking to Tom_. It's Tom Baldwin, I remember him. I like this guy._

Dean chuckled. _Well, that worked._

"Amazing" Tom stated, his lips curling up in a large grin.

Dean held tightly to his brother's fingers for a few more minutes, passing the cool rag over his forehead again. He watched while Sam struggled to regain his equilibrium, his thoughts; his legs shuffling uncomfortably under the sheets.

"Shhhhh, its okay Sammy. Debra Bruno's not coming, I promise". Dean pulled the rag away from Sam's face as he watched his eyes come into focus.

"Hey kiddo" Dean whispered as he dropped Sam's hand back to the mattress, eyes glazing at his brother. "You gave me a big scare there Sammy, but you're okay now, the fever broke."

"Fever?" Sam's voice weak, panic filled. "Where…where am I?"

"Easy there buddy". Tom's voice was deep, authoritative and Sam shifted his head and looked at him, eyes focusing, then a smile curling up on his lips. _He sounds like my dad._

"Thanks Tom, for taking care of Dean". Sam's voice was low and whispery.

"Taking care of Dean….dude, it was you we had to physically carry out of the woods". Dean's voice was giddy with glee as he realized Sam was coming back to himself, coherent. "And what the hell were you doing in the woods anyway?" Dean's voice became louder as he spoke.

Sam blinked owlish eyes up at his brother. _Better play this for all it's worth_.

"What?" Sam said in a small voice, sounding way younger than his twenty three years; blinking, staring innocently up at Dean.

"Okay, okay….we'll talk about this later. You just rest now." Dean placed a hand to Sam's shoulder and gave him a little pat, watching as Sam's eyes fluttered closed.

Tom chuckled as he watched the melodrama unfold before him. _Sam was good, he would give him that. He knew just how to work his older brother. _He on the other hand, would not be falling for the 'poor little Sammy routine'.


	21. Chapter 21

**Slightly Stupid**

**Chapter 21**

**By supernatural**

Tom Baldwin watched Sam's eyes close slowly, the lull of sleep drawing him under. He didn't know what they were giving the youngest Winchester, but he knew it must be pretty strong stuff; he looked totally peaceful, no pain, breathe coming out in an even pitch. Dean had been at Sam's side since yesterday, talking briefly with him when he woke, comforting him. Tom had stayed till visiting hours were over the previous night, then left; only to return in the morning, Dean in the same position, posting watch on his baby brother.

Tom shuffled on his feet, his hand falling to Dean's shoulder, whose eyes rested on Sam; ever vigilant and protective. Tom observed that Dean looked totally spent. The bruising on his forehead was dark blue and red, butterfly bandages dotted just under his hairline. Although he denied it vehemently, the doctors said he had a slight concussion, and no wonder, after a six foot flight through the air, ending in a cold hard thud to the ground.

"Dean, you need to get some rest". Tom gave Dean's shoulder a light squeeze, eyes laced with concern.

"I don't want to leave Sammy. I did that before, and I won't do it again." He glanced up at Tom.

"Tell you what, you go down to the waiting room; there's a couch there, I will stay with Sam. I promise you, I will come get you when he wakes up".

Dean's eyes fell back to his little brother, concern etched on his face. "I don't know. I just don't want to lea…" He brought his shaky hand up to his eyebrows, rubbing lightly across the bruises.

"Dean, I promise. You are no good to Sam when you're exhausted. You need to rest man." Tom's voice once again took on an authoritative tone as his eyes glared at Dean.

Dean drowsily blinked as he pushed off from the chair, giving Tom a weary smile. He walked by Tom slowly heading for the door; stopping at the threshold, eyes glinting from Sam, and back to him.

"You'll come get me if he wakes up?"

"Yes, I'll come get you if he wakes up." Tom nodded his head in agreement.

Dean's face relaxed; he watched Tom assume his station in the chair as he walked tiredly from the room, feet trudging slowly toward the waiting room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty four hours later, the doctor decided it was okay to release Sam from the hospital. When he came in, to give them the word; his tone was visibly upset, not only with his patient, but also with his older brother. He glared angrily at Dean as he stated matter of factly, "I would not have released him before, if I had known you would allow him to gallivant around the country side". His voice rising in a stern tongue lashing, directed solely at Dean.

Dean shuffled under the doctor's harsh reprimand. _He was too tired to deal with this shit right now. _ His eyes fell to the floor, shoulders shrugging up in an exasperated expression. Sam scrunched up his face at the doctor, his drug fogged mind trying to understand what he was saying. _Was his brother in some type of trouble? _

"You must follow my instructions", the doctor gave Sam a defiant stare. "Take the medication; or you will be right back in here…AGAIN…"

_Is he rolling his eyes at Sam?_ Tom shuffled on the balls of his feet, silently watching the doctor.

Sam winced; the doctor's voice seemed to be full of sarcasm, arrogance, and attitude. "It wasn't Dean's fault", Sam whispered, body slumping further down in the pillow, looking like someone had taken his puppy. The doctor's eyes glared harshly at him; then looked back to Dean.

"It is just stupid to run around two days after surgery, like nothing happened. Do either of you have any sense?"

_What the hell?_ Tom Baldwin thought. _Who_ _does this guy think he is?_

"Excuse me doc…. but I don't think either of these men deserve you're criticism. Maybe, there were circumstances that you are not aware of here". Tom's voice was quivering, as he attempted to rein in his wayward anger. "Your opinion, other than medically, is not worth two shakes of a horse's ass to any of us".

"Hump" the doctor's edgy voice stated, he turned and marched from the room, his shiny black shoes clicking hastily on the linoleum floor.

Dean's eyes squinted over at Tom, a slow smirk curling up on his lips. Sam's voice let out a slight giggle, grin forming on his face; they watched the doctor exiting the room.

"Whatever dude". Tom spouted off, as he pushed his hand against the door, making it thud against the hinges behind 'Dr. Know it All'. Tom's voice echoed loudly behind him, "And you can kiss my ass".

His eyes turned swiftly back to Sam and Dean, who were grinning widely. Then he heard Sam giggle, a small simmering sound; that made him turn to look at him. The youngest eyes sparkling with delight. He watched as Dean saw the look on his brother's face, the amusement that suddenly resided there; and he too laughed uncontrollably. Tom hitched in a breath, and let his own laughter ring out into the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The truck pulled promptly up to the hospital curb; Tom Baldwin's eyes looking closely around the doors, watching for the Winchester's. He leaned across the seat and pushed open the passenger door as he saw the wheelchair head out through the lobby, coming to a rest next to the truck. Dean leaned down, grabbing Sam's arm tightly in his fingers; assisting his brother to stand on his wobbly legs and slide into the truck.

"I got it, Dean". Sam rolled his eyes as he shimmed across the bench seat, to sit next to Tom.

Dean left the wheelchair on the curb, hopping in next to Sam as the truck pulled out into the traffic.

"We need to go burn that Chupacabra". Dean glanced across the seat, past Sam, to Tom.

"I did it yesterday". Tom spoke without looking at Dean, eyes watching the road. "But, we do need to go after that 'fine' car of yours".

"Wow, you went back out there and torched the sucker?" Dean queried.

"Yea, being a big boy and all." Tom snickered.

"Well, you did not seem so confident, before". Dean grinned.

Sam's head lolled over to Dean's shoulder, and he pulled his arm up around the back of the seat, lightly drawing his dozing brother to his chest". Tom smiled at the unconscious motion, noting to himself that Dean did not even realize he did it.

The truck barreled down the road, out Highway 180 and pulled slowly up next to the Impala. Tom could not help but notice how Dean's smile growing bigger as the car came into view. Dean shuffled Sam's head down against the seat as his hand reached for the door, eyes taking a quick look over to Tom.

"Don't wake him; just follow us in the car". Tom offered. Dean smiled, nodding a quick yes, he quietly closed the door; letting is brother stay where he was resting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam opened his hazy eyes, looking around as the highway blurred by the window. He pulled up his lanky legs, curling his arms around his body, blinking back the fuzziness. _This is not the Impala._

"Dean?" he murmured in a sleepy, medicated voice.

"Sam, it's okay. Remember, you are in my truck". Tom's voice reaching Sam's ears; he turned his head and looked at him.

"Where's Dean?"

"He's behind us, in the Impala".

"Oh, I remember now". Sam raised his head up off the bench seat, turning slightly; he could see Dean following closely behind. He turned back in the seat, facing toward Tom, arms still wrapped tightly around his mid section.

"You okay?" Tom eyed him quickly, and then looked back at the road.

"Yeah, Just sore. The pain meds are working fine". A small smile rolled up on Sam's lips. "So…How's the hardware business?"

"Fine". Tom grinned.

"How do you take off work all the time? Haven't I seen a lot of you lately?" Sam grinned as he leaned his head against the passenger window, body resting as the truck hummed down the road.

"Well, I own six hardware stores, in three counties; I can take off whenever I want."

"Oh, neat. I just thought you worked at the one in Temple". _Wonder why Tom lives in a little clapboard house, when he probably has all kinds of money? _

Tom snickered as the truck pulled into his driveway, the Impala rumbling right behind. Dean swung his door open and hurriedly stepped up to the passenger door; his hand gripping Sam on the arm.

"D…e…a…n, I got it". Sam's voice peaked to a whine.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine, brother?" Dean's grip tightened, as he helped Sam to a standing position.

Tom laughed loudly, turning his key in the lock and holding the door open for the hunters.

"Tom thanks for letting us crash here for a day or two." Sam offered as he slowly moved past Tom toward the couch, his brother still holding a vice grip to his arm.

Dean's eyebrows scrunched up, his eyes giving Tom a disbelieving look. _Boy, Sammy had no clue has sick he was. His brother was amazing. _

"Not a problem, Sam. You guys can stay as long as you need."

Tom winked at Dean, as he strolled around Sam, headed for the kitchen.

"Anyone hungry?" he ventured as he moved past Dean, still holding attentively to his brother as he lowered himself to the furniture.

"God, I'm starving to death". Dean quipped.

Sam's body finally made it to the cushion, his limbs slowly relaxing into the comfy couch. Dean plopped down in the chair, eyes squinting over at his brother.

"Sam, we are so not done with the 'what were you doing out in the middle of a field being breakfast for a Chupacabra' conversation."

"D…e...a…an", Sam whined.

Dean twisted the top off of the prescription bottle as he dropped two pills in his palm, thrusting them out to his brother.

"Take the pills. Here, I'll get you the water. I'm making sure you take them this time."

"Aw Dean, I don't need the pills. Come on man." Sam's voice was a frustrated tone.

"SAMMY, take the DAMN pills". A clear voice laminated from the other room. Sam cocked his head, a funny look on his face. Dean grinned at him as he handed him the bottle of water from the table.

"Bossy...just like Dad." Sam whispered as he grinned at his brother, throwing the pills in his mouth, and gulping down the water.

"I heard that!" A stern voice echoed from the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

Slightly Stupid

Chapter 22

By supernatural

The next few days were a blur to Sam. He slept on the bed, the couch, the chair, his brother; wherever he ended up when the haze of medication hit him. He hated it. He went through the motions of eating, but his mind was so dull with the drugs, he did not recall what he ate. He had conversations with his brother, but he could not recall them. He hated Dean for making him take the pills; and he hated it more because he had no control. Dean was relentless, giving it to him religiously, every fours hours, just like clockwork.

"De...a…n", Sam slurred, as two more pills were thrust in his face. "Please, I don't want to take it anymore". His voice a small murmur, pleading at his older brother.

Tom looked up from his seat to the couch; Sam languishing there; Dean hovering above him, water bottle in hand.

"Sammy, you need it." Dean's voice stern as he pushed the pills toward him.

"I'm t…tired of feeling like I'm in a f...fog. Dean…please." Sam's face was a mask of innocence, tears forming just under his lashes, owlishly big brown eyes staring at his brother.

"Please" Sam whispered again.

_On, please, God, don't give me that look. _Dean shifted on the balls of his feet, he was getting the dreaded 'Sammy look', the one that always melted his heart and got Sam his way, No contest, Game over.

Tom raised his voice in a stern tone, "Sam, take the pills".

Sam pulled his head up slowly, his innocent eyes resting on Tom's face. It was at that moment; Tom felt his own defenses melting. _What the hell, what happened to all his military training? _

Tom looked wide eyed at Dean, clearing his throat. "Dean…ah…let's give him a break".

Dean's lips curled up in a small smile, his own eyes flashing at Tom. _He gotcha, didn't he. _

Dean's hand, pills still in it, fell to his side. "Okay Sammy, but if you look like you are in any pain, or not resting; you are taking the damn pills".

Sam laid his head back to the couch cushion, mouth releasing a small sigh as he closed his eyes; lips coiling up to a grin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean liked Tom Baldwin, he was so much like John Winchester, it was uncanny. Dean appreciated his attitude about life, about helping others; mostly he appreciated the way he helped his little brother. Although, Tom played at being a big guy, tough and authoritative; he was a gentle soul, just like their Dad, and that what made him very special in Dean's eyes.

Dean's looked across the kitchen table at Tom; resting the coffee cup on the table. His eyes watching the motion as Tom cleaned a gun. Dean's lips pursing up in a smile.

"What the hell you grin'n at boy?" Tom's voice was harsh as he looked over at Dean.

"Nothing", Dean pulled his eyes back to his coffee as he brought the cup up to his lips, steam hanging lazily around his nose.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's watching T.V., dozing more than watching".

"Well, he is getting his strength back, that's a good thing". Tom nodded, hands clicking gun parts back together, pupils resting on Dean.

"Did you talk to him, about the hunt and how dangerous it was for him to come out there, in the shape he was in?" Tom's questioning eyes leering across at Dean.

Yea, I think he knows that, he was just worried about me". Dean offered, leaning back in the chair as he finished off the cup of coffee.

"Well, he needs to be more careful. You need to watch out for him, make sure he doesn't' pull a stunt like that again."

_Amazing, that is just what my Dad would say. _Dean pushed the chair out and stood to his feet, placing the empty cup in the sink. "I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean was restless, this sitting around, lying around was getting old. He knew his brother was better, so maybe, he could suggest they go out for awhile. Hit a bar, have a beer, play some pool. He shuffled to the living room glancing at Sam sitting on the couch, Tom lounging in the chair; four eyes peering in the darkness at the television, old Lucy rerun blaring on the screen.

"Hey, look alive in here". Dean blurted out as he plopped down next to Sam.

"Whatever dude", Sam's hand flopped over against Dean's stomach in a little light punching motion.

"Let's get out of here guys? Whatcha say? Go have a beer?" Dean's eyes shined from Tom to Sam. "You up for it Sammy?"

"Oh god, Yes." Sam voice giddy with excitement.

"No beer for you". Tom flatly stated, as he rose to his feet, hands grabbing the truck keys off the counter. "Let's go".

They were all three out the door in a clamor of arms and legs, beating a path to the truck parked out front.

The truck engine lulled to a stop as Tom pulled into the parking lot of "Bum's Tavern", Dean out the door before the motion stopped.

"Looks like someone really needs a beer". Sam grinned at Tom as he slid out of the passenger door.

"You sure you up for this, Sam?" Concern etched in Tom's words as moved up next to Sam, both following behind Dean's steady gait.

"Yeah." Sam's eyes flashed over at Tom. _God, he reminded him so much of his Dad it made him ache. _"Yeah, I'm fine."

They shuffled through the bar's front door, Dean locating a table and watching as his brother and Tom pulled up chairs. Dean's face was glowing as he took in the sound of 'Friends in Low Places' blaring from the jukebox, beer bottles clanking, laughter and good times assaulting his senses_. Now this was what life was all about; this and that pretty little waitress, in her "Bum's Tavern" tee shirt sauntering toward him._

_Here we go again._ Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, waiting, knowing what was coming before he even said it.

'Holy crap', Dean mouthed to his brother as his wide eyes looked from the skimpily clad waitress to Tom and then to Sam.

"Hey Dean", she pressed slightly into his shoulder. What can I get you?" she

drawled out in a deep southern accent.

"Beer's for Dean and me, Coke for Sam." Tom's lips grinned at Debra Bruno's niece. _He had to admit, she was a pretty little thing_.

Dean's eyes glimmered as he watched the swaying motion in her hips as she headed back to the bar.

"What's her name again?" Dean asked as he leaned across the table at Tom. Sam rolling his eyes again.

"Brandy Bruno" Tom grinned.

"Yea, yea, Brandy…I remember."

"Oh shit Dean, you don't either. You were thinking with your little brain last time we were in here." Sam huffed, and let out a little laugh.

"Still am" Dean snickered, then grinned back up at Brandy as she sat his beer in front of him.

"How you been, Brannnnnndeeee?"

Tom's shoulders slouched toward Sam, breathe coming out with his words. "He always like this?"

"Oh yea, you ain't seen nuthin yet." Sam brought his coke up and clanked it up against Tom's beer bottle, laughter coming from his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Slightly Stupid

Chapter 22

By supernatural

Tom watched as Dean Winchester flirted with Brandy Bruno, his eyes glinting, lips curling up in a little smile. He found it very entertaining watching the older Winchester flirt, drink beer, and play pool. He had a way to make fun look so easy. Sam, on the other hand, was more reserved, quietly observing, watching; obviously the thinker of the two. It was simply astonishing; these two were so alike, it was scary; so different, it was amusing.

Sam chugged down his second coke for the evening as he gazed at his brother playing pool with some local bar regulars. He snickered to himself; Brandy Bruno was hanging all over his brother, slipping back to his side after every beer run she made for the customers. He was hoping the night did not end with a bang; preferring they slide out of the bar later, unnoticed, and with all their faculties in working order. He looked over at Tom, who was keeping a watchful eye on Dean and the other players who were gathered around the pool table to watch.

"He is very entertaining, isn't he?" Tom yelled into Sam's ear, eyeing Dean, who was leaning cockily across the pool table, cue pointing at the eight ball, his own eyes shining as he called the pocket.

"Oh yea, I love to just sit and watch". Sam shouted. He stood and pushed back his chair. "I'm getting another coke; obviously Brandy is a little busy right now."

Tom grinned seeing Brandy hovering once again around Dean.

Sam shuffled inconspicuously to the bar, observing the crowd growing louder around his brother. _Shit Dean, give it a rest. I am so not up for any bar room brawl tonight_. He reached the bar, his eyes watching over his shoulder at the excitement around his older brother. Dean impressed everyone with his pool shooting skills, Brandy's hands grasping and pawing at his midsection. Sam gazed at Tom, who wriggled up his eyebrows in a 'wow' expression; Sam shaking his head, he turned to face the bar. His eyes picked up immediately the large hair, mascara drenched eyelashes, and ruby red lips that immediately came right up in his face.

"Hey their precious, how are you feeling?" Debra Bruno winked at Sam; he looked impish eyes at her, mind gradually taking in the entire situation before him.

"I'm fine…ah…Debra. Thanks for coming to see me in the hospital. I am sorry I skipped out on you the other day. I just….I just had to go find my brother."

"Yea, well, you had me worried sick when I couldn't find you. You shouldn't do that to an old girl like me. I was so relieved when Tom called to tell me you were okay."

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered. "Thank you for worrying about me". _Maybe Debra wasn't so bad after all. _

Debra smiled, leaning her ample cleavage over the bar and her hand coming to rest on top of Sam's. "No problem baby, you should not worry 'Mama' like that. I'm just glad you are okay. We can hook up again some other time". Her eyes glimmered at Sam, her fingers wrapped tightly around his hand.

Sam gave her a wavering glace. "C…c..coke, p…please." His eyes glimpsed downward, looking at his hand; Debra still grasping it tightly.

"Sure doll". She released her vice grip on his hand, tapping it lightly with her fingers, a comforting motion, a smile arching over her lips. _Was she coming on to him, or was this her idea of mothering? _

Debra quickly filled a glass with coke and shoved it into Sam's hand. "No rest for the weary, I got work to do Hun, see you later". _Maybe she was not so bad after all_.

Sam heard the roar of crowd around his brother, hands clapping, voices whooping as he finished off another local, voice exclaiming, "That'll be one hundred dollars, dude".

The unhappy local did not want to fork over the funds, his hand raring back to take a punch at Dean; who easily swayed out of the way, letting the guy fall forward to the floor in one big lunge. A large hush fell over the crowd. Tom pushed his chair back, grinding to his feet in a mere moment; Sam sat the coke on the bar and began pushing and nudging his way toward Deans side.

"Excuse me dude, but I beat you fair and square". Dean offered, his hand reaching out to help the guy up; who now sat flat on his butt, eyes mere slits glaring up at Dean.

"I don't need your damn hand; I need you to admit you rigged the game". The angry local pushed himself to a standing position as three of his buddies moved to stand behind him.

"That is so not true…true…dude". Dean's voice slurred as his ninth or tenth beer made their presence known, but, he stood his ground, hand flexed out toward the hot tempered loser.

"Pay up." Dean said as he leaned forward, eyes glinting at the guy.

Sam shuffled in beside his brother, standing toe to toe with him; eyes stone cold staring down the guy and his friends.

"Pay up, Stinky", Debra Bruno yelled from behind the bar, here voice carrying over the crowd.

"Screw you, Debra." Stinky's eyes flashed over the bar at her, then back to Dean.

"Stinky?" Dean chuckled out, as he dropped his hand to his side. "Your name is Stinky?" Dean's eyes glimmered at Sam as they both attempted to contain their laughter.

Suddenly, Stinky and his friends decided action was in order as they lunged at the Winchesters. Sam took the first blow, a hand making contact with his chin; he swayed, and stumbled backward.

_Oh crap, Sam can't be fighting; he is just now getting better. What the hell was I thinking? _Dean swung the pool cue out and around, stepping abruptly in front of his brother. Suddenly, he heard a steady breathe to his left, feeling Tom Baldwin's presence scoot in beside him.

"Stinky, it ain't worth it. You're gonna piss Debra off." Tom's eyes wide with knowledge and concern.

_What?_ Dean shrugged up his eyebrows, his hand leaning down, grabbing Sammy by the elbow, pulling him to his feet. Sam curled his arms around his midsection as he swayed into Dean.

Debra Bruno came barreling around the bar, two beer bottles clinched in her hands, arms waving, wild eyes blaring at Stinky and his friends.

"You little shits, get the hell out of my bar, I am so telling your mother's about this."

Dean's mouth fell open, Tom shoulders shook with laughter, and Sam stood stock still, eyes wide with confusion. The three locals all looked large eyed at Debra, and started scurrying toward the exit, legs and arms flying in quick haste to get away. Debra's arms wind milling, beer bottles swinging toward their faces. The crowd rolled with laughter as the boys ran out the entrance, the door swaying in their wake. Debra stomped back to the bar, 'Bum's Tavern' tee shirt heaving in large gulps of air, large cleavage rising and falling hastily. "Little Shits." She mumbled.

Dean grinned over at Debra, then at Tom. "I think it's time to get Sammy back to the house."

Sam blinked at both men as he wobbled slightly on his feet; Dean's grip growing tighter with the motion. Tom pulled his keys from his pocket and led the way to the exit. Dean's cast leg loudly thumping the ground as they moved slowly back to the truck.

The ride back to Tom's house was silent. Dean's head lolling against the passenger window, beer buzz causing him to fade. Sam sat in the middle, fingers rubbing at his chin, glaring out the front window. Tom grinned to himself as the truck hummed silently in the midnight air, down the road, toward his house. _These two were special. If his son's hand grown up, not been taken from him as children; they would be just like these two. _He smiled


	24. Chapter 24

Slightly Stupid

Chapter 24

By supernaturaldh

The sun was high in the sky when Dean Winchester attempted to pry his heavy lids open, misty glow of daylight blaring in through the window. _Damn, should have shut that blind. _His senses were sluggish to reacting, the excessive beer he had ingested the night before, causing him to move slow. He blinked his eyes several times to clear out the grit, pulling his wrist watch up right in front of his nose to see the time. _11:40 A.M. Damn. _He slung his legs over the edge of the mattress, and realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday; he wriggled up his nose in disgust; the blanket that had been laid across him falling aimlessly to the floor_. I stink_. He brought his hand up to his temple, rubbing the hangover headache away; then he saw the two Tylenol lying on the table with a glass of water. _Bless Sammy. _He hastily grabbed the pills downing them with the glass of cool water in one motion. _Now to see if Sam was okay. _He smiled to himself as he pulled to his feet, seeing the bed next to his perfectly made, corners nipped and tucked in strict John Winchester fashion. _Sam_.

He shuffled down the hallway toward the voices in the kitchen; standing just outside the doorway, he heard the most wonderful sound, the laughter and giggles of his baby brother. _He must feel okay after last night_. His own lips curled up into a happy grin; his brother could do that to him, make him laugh with the contagious sound of his giggles. He pushed the door open, eyes focusing on the pot of coffee, the aroma wafting up around his senses.

"Whoa, you look rough" Sam giggled out in a little quip.

"Sit dude, I'll get the coffee." Tom stood, pushing Dean to his chair; he moved to the coffee pot, grabbing a cup on the way. "Here, you look like you need this." He slid the hot brew directly into Deans awaiting fingers.

"Thanks" Dean's nose twisted up at the smell, lips smiling through the muggy feeling that still had him functioning with sluggish reflexes.

Dean's eyes fell to his little brother noticing the large bruise that adorned his chin.

"You okay?" Dean's voice intensifying as concerned edged into his tone.

"I'm fine, Dean. Just fine." Sam smiled broadly at his brother.

"Good, I don't remember too much after we got in the truck." He offered with a smirk and a nod.

"No shit", Tom chortled. "You are amusing and entertaining in your on right there Dean. I thoroughly enjoyed the show." Yanking out another chair, Tom planted himself at the table, full cup of fresh coffee sloshing around in his grasping fingers.

Giggles abounded from Sam causing Tom and Dean to both look over at him. He looked so freaking young, honey brown bangs falling in his face, eyes shinning, face contorted up, and giggles shaking his body. They both grinned, faces flashing at each other, then laughter shaking their forms.

"He is way to happy today." Tom chuckled out.

"Oh yea, he gets like that." Dean smiled.

"Get like what? I can't help it your ass is funny as hell; when you drink beer, hustle women, shoot pool and all around cause chaos in a bar."

They all three laughed heartily, bodies relaxing in the chairs, chugging down their coffee between the merriment.

"So, Tom….what do you do in your spare time? You know when you're saving people or working the hardware store?" Dean tilted his head, eyes twinkling at Tom, laughter on his lips.

Tom smiled a large smile, teeth taking up most of his face. "Oh, I deer hunt, duck hunt, squirrel hunt; you name it, I go hunt it."

"Well, we can see that", Sam smiled, "You got every animal known to man mounted round here."

"You know, we could put you in touch with our friend Bobby, he could teach you; you could learn to hunt the supernatural, like we do." Dean smiled at his brilliant suggestion. _Yep, Tom would make a great hunter._

Sam tilted his head in a little 'yes' motion. _Good idea, very good idea._

"I just need something to take up my time, that's why I hunt animals. I have to stay busy." Tom's eyes suddenly seemed sad to Sam and he leaned in toward his face, he didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to comfort him somehow.

Tom blinked several times to clear the dampness just behind his lids. He released a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. "I try to stay busy since….since". He cut himself off as he stood quickly on his large legs and turned back to the coffee pot.

Sam gave Dean a questioning stare, both their eyes concerned and confused.

"Since what, Tom?" Sam whispered; afraid to ask, wanting to help if he could.

"My wife and two boys were killed two years ago in a car crash". He lowered his yes to the shaking coffee cup in his hands; struggling to stay in control. "That's when I moved back here, Temple. I couldn't take being in Dallas, so I came back to my hometown, my folks house, here."

Dean saw Tom's shoulders slump, the weight of his words dragging him under. He stood on his unsteady legs and stepped up next to Tom, removing the quivering cup form his fingers, pushing him back to a chair.

"We're so sorry". Sam reached across the table and placed his long fingers on Tom's forearm, giving it a light grasp.

Tom huffed in some air, his voice growing deeper. "Its okay, that was awhile ago. I'm fine. I got six hardware stores now, doing great." He raised his head, sleeve coming quickly across his eyes and down to the table, then smiling at Dean and Sam.

The silence fell over the room as all three remembered their loved ones, the ache that not having them anymore sucking the air out of the room.

"You know, we lost … lost people too." Sam's voice timidly reflected; pulling his hands up to the table top, clasping and unclasping them; breath rising up into small pants.

Dean eyes squinted over at his brother? _Was he getting upset?_ _Not good, Sam did not need to be getting upset, fresh out of the hospital and all._

"Sam." Dean took a step to his brother's side and placed his hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Sam raised his head slowly, air catching in his chest. Dean saw the panic that seemed to be about to grip his brother. He slipped to his knees, cast bumping against the floor, he grabbed both of Sam's shoulders tightly.

"Sam, it's okay. Look at me. Breathe with me."

Sam looked blearily into his brothers comforting hazel eyes and nodded his head slowly. He attempted to match his brothers breathing motion, suddenly feeling light headed and dizzy.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Dean watched as Sam struggled to keep his emotions in check, warm tears floating just behind his eyelashes. His breathe slowly coming into sync; his forehead falling lazily to Dean's shoulder.

Tom regained his composure as he watched the magnitude with which the panic attack gripped Sam. One minute he was in control, the next he was not. He stepped quickly to the kitchen sick, grabbed a rag and dampened it under the water. He handed it hastily back to Dean, who whispered "Thanks", and placed it on the back of Sam's neck. Dean held the rag in place, thumb circling just above it on the top of Sam's neck; other hand gripped tightly around his unsteady brother's arm, voice murmuring into Sam's ear.

Slowly the thudding in Sam's chest began to lessen, his breathe coming in slower motions, his vision easing away from the darkness. His older brother's strong grip; holding him, grounding him firmly in place. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay" Dean's firm tone never wavering. "You need to lie down, come on; we will get you to the couch".

"I'm… fi...fine." Sam whimpered, almost too low for either man to here.

"SAM", Tom's voice was stern, authoritative and it caused Sam to tense up momentarily at the tone.

Sam stood on his weak knees, smiling up at his brother as he felt Dean's firm hand placed against his back, his arm being guided toward the living room. He lay boneless to the cushions, and watched through bleary eyes as Tom quickly found a blanket and covered him with it, pulling it up to his chin and tucking it around him. Sam felt his eyes falling to half mast, then slowly shut, sleep and tiredness overtaking him. Dean's fingers flowed rhythmically through Sam's long hair, over and over, calming him to sleep with this soothing motion from his childhood. He wanted to tell them both to stop, he wasn't a baby. He vaguely heard Dean's vice next to his ear, in a far away whisper saying something, "He's been through a lot…lost our Dad, his girlfriend." As the lulling motion continued and pulled him under.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean smiled at Tom across the kitchen table. He was amazed at how quickly they had come to know the man. He reminded them both so much of their Dad, it was remarkable. He had just checked on Sammy, who was sleeping on the couch, resting peacefully.

"You know Tom, I wasn't kidding before. You like to hunt, you have time, resources, skills; and you like to help people."

Tom shifted in the chair, hands clasping across the table, eyes piercing over at Dean.

"So, you think I could learn it, do what you and Sam do?"

"Shit, of course you can. I saw your skills in action, you were amazing, besides, your size alone will scare a lot of things off." Dean snickered.

"Well then, I'm game. Put me in touch with your friend, I want to do it." Tom's eyes flashed over at Dean, smile rolling up to his lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Slightly Stupid

By supernaturaldh

Epilogue

The bags were slung into the back of the truck with a thump as Tom Baldwin loaded up the last of his hunting gear and threw his duffle to the truck bed. He was excited, the first time in a long while. His heart was thudding in anticipation of this trip. He was ready for a change, some excitement, something to pump up his blood, get him moving. The suggestion by Sam and Dean, and the subsequent discussion with Bobby Singer, had only served to make him want this more. He would be a hunter, and he would help those who needed it. He turned back to the sleek black Impala and the two men standing next to it. It had been six weeks since he met the young Winchesters, six of the best weeks of is life. He had helped them on their quest to rid the world of evil, he and gaven them a place to rest, recover, and along the while, he had grown to care about them in a way he thought he could not feel anymore. Sam and Dean had helped to take up a big empty place that he had felt for the last two years, a void that he knew would engulf him if something did not change. He shuffled his large size 13 boots back toward the Impala and the 'boys'.

"You boys be careful, you hear me." Tom's strong voice rolled off his lips. "Dean, you take care of our brother. Sam, you watch out for Dean; he can sure get himself in some trouble shooting pool."

"Oh come on man, I got that under control." Dean huffed.

"Sure you do." Sam rolled his eyes, extending his hand toward Tom, who grabbed it sternly, then pulled the youngest Winchester into a hug, fingers coming up to the back of his long locks and mussing them. Sam laughed as he wrapped his own arms tightly around the big man. "Miss you already." Sam muffled into Tom's shoulder.

"I'll miss you boy." Tom said as he pulled himself away, blinking his eyes quickly.

Dean stood rocking unconsciously on the balls of his feet, nervously bouncing the car keys in his fingers. He knew what was coming_. Jesus, enough with the chick flick moments, please_.

Tom quickly grabbed Dean stiffly into a hug. _This is not something Dean likes at all_.

He snickered at Dean as their eyes met briefly, then to his amazement, the oldest Winchester did something out of his normal realm of personality; he hugged Tom back tightly, holding him like there was no tomorrow. Tom shuffled around; his hand rubbing against Dean's jacketed back. Then, as quickly as the motion happened, it ended. Dean pulled backward with one quick step, hand dropping back to fiddle with the car keys, eyes not looking up again.

"You call us; let us know how it's going with Bobby." Sam smiled one last time as he opened the passenger door, sliding into his usual position. Dean opened the passenger door and grabbed his seat behind the steering wheel.

"Will do, you guys be careful. Call me." Tom laid his hand on the top of the Impala as Dean turned over the ignition. "Nice Car", his hand thumped loudly on the hood just above Dean's head. Dean veered his eyes over and up to Tom, shiny hazel orbs scrunched up in smile lines. "Nice car indeed, if you ever decide you need to pawn it off, I know an old guy who would love it." Tom chuckled and tapped the hood again.

"Yea, I got it…" Dean blinked his eyes several times, grinning at Tom. He pulled his eyes away, riving up the engine, "See you around".

THE END!


End file.
